Les Voyageurs de l'Espace et du Temps
by clems17
Summary: Et si Naruto et Yamato avaient échoué à rentrer à leur époque suite aux évènements narrés dans le Quatrième film de Naruto Shippuden ? Quelles en seraient les conséquences ? L'Histoire allait changer pour toujours. Tous mes personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, auteur de Naruto. Sauf quelques uns que je préciserai. Réécriture de ma fiction (même nom/auteur) sur fanfic.fr
1. Départ et arrivée

Prologue : événements du quatrième film de Naruto Shippuden.

_Naruto, Yamato Sakura et Saï sont envoyés par le Village de Konoha afin d'arrêter un terroriste du Pays du Vent : un marionnettiste très doué appelé Mukade. La traque les conduit dans une cité en ruines : Rôran, jadis prospère et glorieuse. Acculé, l'homme libère un terrible chakra, le Ryûmyaku, contenu dans les sous-sols par un sceau spatio-temporel. La formidable énergie, trop longtemps contenue, s'échappe brutalement, entraînant Naruto, Yamato et Mukade dans une explosion de lumière Sai et Sakura ayant esquivé à temps. Naruto se réveille seul, dans un Rôran méconnaissable, lumineux et peuplé._

_Par un concours de circonstances, il fait connaissance avec la princesse Sarah, dirigeante de la cité. Mais de redoutables marionnettes l'attaquent, le mettant en grande difficulté. Il est sauvé par une escouade d'ANBU de Konoha, eux aussi en mission, qui lui enjoignent de partir dans les plus brefs délais._

_Mais notre imprévisible blond ne va évidemment pas obéir et réalisera petit à petit que de nombreuses choses louches se produisent dans le Rôran. Sauvant la princesse d'un attentat déguisé en accident, il lui fait réaliser qu'un complot se trame contre elle. Première preuve accablante, le peuple de la cité n'est en réalité que des marionnettes en bois manipulées grâce au Ryûmyaku._

_A cet instant, les Forces Spéciales de Konoha refont leur apparition, et Naruto réalise avec une certaine difficulté que l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha, le Yondaime Hokage de Konoha Minato Namikaze, se trouve devant lui, bien vivant. De fil en aiguille, il comprend que la rupture du sceau spatio-temporel l'a fait revenir vingt ans dans le passé. De même, le partage des informations met en avant que le Conseiller principal n'est autre que Mukade, dissimulé sous un pseudonyme._

_La petite troupe va s'allier pour contrecarrer ses plans. Mais le marionnettiste va se montrer plein de ressources, ce qui poussera Minato et Naruto à se battre côte à côte. La victoire sera suivie du scellement du Ryûmyaku pour éviter les dégâts._

Enfin !

Enfin Mukade avait été vaincu et le surpuissant Ryûmyaku avait été scellé dans les profondeurs du Rôran grâce aux efforts conjugués de Naruto, de la Princesse Sarah et de Minato Namikaze…..

Yamato et un Kakashi Hatake vingt ans plus jeune étaient arrivés eux-aussi.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux et les pertes étaient minimes, uniquement matérielles.

- Bien, fit Minato en essuyant une goutte de sueur, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de rentrer à votre époque. Kakashi, je crois que tu as réussi ta mission…..

Le jeune chunin avait, en effet, fait preuve d'une certaine efficacité en tapissant les piliers porteurs de parchemins explosifs, détruisant ainsi l'atelier de Mukade.

- Kakashi….sensei, murmura Naruto surpris de voir son maître âgé de 10 ans…..

Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à réaliser toute l'étendue d'un retour dans le passé. Voir son sensei beaucoup plus jeune que lui était une situation difficile à appréhender.

Le futur sensei, pas du tout dérouté par les paroles de son « disciple » fit tranquillement remarquer qu'il avait également sauvé Yamato. Lequel lui donna un coup sur la tête arguant le fait que c'est un juste retour des choses, vu que Kakashi le harcèlerait dans le futur. Il récolta un regard perplexe.

- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, prononça ensuite l'utilisateur du Mokuton à l'intention de Minato.

Il avait, quant-à-lui, bien moins de difficulté à saisir la situation. Et il connaissait relativement bien le futur Yondaime.  
Naruto en arriva à la même conclusion.

- Capitaine Yamato, s'écria Naruto en le pointant du doigt, ce mec c'est…..

- …..Désolé Naruto, l'interrompit Minato, je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir.

Le jonin blond ne voulait pas connaitre le futur. La curiosité l'avait un temps tenaillée pour en apprendre davantage sur la vie future de certaines personnes, mais la raison l'avait rattrapé. Il n'était pas bon d'en savoir trop.

- Déjà ? Mais….mais, murmura Sarah.

Elle était émue. Bien plus qu'elle aurait pu le penser avant. Ces aventures l'avaient sortie de son quotidien parfois ennuyeux. La vie de princesse n'était vraiment pas un conte de fée. Et puis, ce Naruto avait quelque chose en lui qui l'encourageait à marcher à ses côtés, à se fondre dans son aura chaleureuse.

Tout aussi rapidement, elle se reprit. Des années d'éducation sévère lui avait appris à restreindre ses sentiments. Elle y parvint, mais pas totalement car elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter une phrase d'une petite voix.

- Je ne t'oublierai jamais Naruto.

Et encore une fois, l'Eclair Jaune intervint. Sa voix était calme et posée, bien qu'un interlocuteur expérimenté y eut entendu une pointe de regrets

- Je crois qu'au contraire il serait bon de tout oublier afin de ne pas modifier le futur inutilement. Fit remarquer l'éclair jaune de Konoha.

C'était la seconde contrepartie de son plan. Ne pas apprendre le futur, mais également à effacer par sécurité les derniers instants de cette aventure. Une variante de sceaux curatifs inventés à Uzushio, le Village des Remous.

Il prit un instant pour rassembler toute sa conviction. Puis après avoir composé quelques signes, il fit apparaître un pentagramme au sol englobant toutes les personnes assistant à la scène.  
Mais au dernier instant il se ravisa et ne conclut pas la technique. Il eut un petit sourire heureux en pensant à quelque chose.

Quelques minutes plus tôt

- J'y vais, fit Minato à Chozâ Akimichi et Shibi Aburame. Je vais aller l'aider car il risque d'échouer sinon.

- Pour cette raison….ou autre. Ajouta Choza avec un sourire narquois. Seul un aveugle raterait la ressemblance.

Minato soupira faussement.

- Alors tu dois bien te douter de qui il peut tenir son caractère et son insolence vis-à-vis des règles. Sans oublier son nom de famille.

Choza se contenta de rire.

_Naruto, je sais bien qui tu es. Mon fils. Je suis fier te t'avoir rencontré. Fier de t'avoir vu à l'oeuvre Même si je vais l'oublier grâce à ma technique, je saurais au fond de moi que tu es un bon ninja qui a hérité de ma technique secrète. Je vais me permettre une petite liberté._

- Adieu, Naruto, si j'ai un fils, j'aimerai qu'il devienne un grand ninja comme toi….

Peut-être comprendrait-il l'allusion, au moins pour un temps. Devant le regard surpris qu'il reçut en retour, il eut le sentiment que Naruto venait de comprendre quelque chose. Aurait-il été tenu à l'écart d'une telle révélation ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire ?

_Non. Je ne dois pas chercher à comprendre l'avenir. Mais….espérons que je me sois trompé. _  
Réprimant les remords qui faisaient leur apparition, il conclut sa technique. C'était une invention, une création _dans le feu de l'action. _Un mélange de technique spatio-temporel modifiée par l'intégration des de glyphes médicales. Une nouvelle technique adaptée à la situation présente.  
Il y eut un gigantesque éclat de lumière qui illumina la salle entière. Un instant plus tard, il n'y avait plus trace de nos deux compagnons.

************************************************** *************  
(C'est à partir de ce moment que l'histoire commence réellement).

************************************************** *************

Lorsque la lumière de la technique disparut enfin, Minato soupira. Il avait encore tous les détails en tête, mais cette technique était novatrice, basée sur l'effacement subtil d'une partie très précise de mémoire. Assurément, que l'amnésie devait se faire progressivement.

Dans l'intervalle, il avait de quoi s'occuper.

_A bientôt, Naruto. _

- Bien, Kakashi, déclara Minato, allons retrouver Shibi Aburame et Chozâ Akimichi à l'étage supérieur et ramenons Sa Majesté la Reine du Rorân auprès de ses sujets, afin qu'elle puisse reprendre le contrôle de ce qui lui appartient.

Son jeune disciple acquiesça sans mot dire. Il n'était décidément pas bavard…..

Le Namikaze eut un sourire en coin. Son élève était vraiment prometteur.

*Pendant ce temps, des dizaines de kilomètres plus loin*

Un vieil homme portant une tenue faite dans un tissu superbe était assis à son bureau, et, fumant la pipe, lisait le rapport de mission d'une équipe de genins très prometteurs. Le vieil sourit. Il était ravi que l'avenir du village soit assuré. Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage…..Héritié de la Volonté du Feu transmisse par ses deux prédécesseurs Hashirama Senju le Shodai et Tobirama Senju le Nidaime.

Tous deux avaient sacrifié leur vie pour la paix. Et le résultat était là. Konoha se développait paisiblement, accroissant son influence sur les autres pays.

Souriant, l'homme se pencha à nouveau sur le contenu du rapport sous ses yeux.

Réussir une mission de rang C aussi facilement tenait du miracle. Sans oublier les nouveaux élèves de l'académie, dont ce fameux Shisui Uchiha qui était sans conteste l'un des meilleurs élèves que l'académie n'ait jamais compté dans ses rangs…

Très vite, ses pensées dérivèrent sur d'autres éléments plus agés du village en tombant par hasard sur la composition de l'équipe envoyée protéger la Princesse Sarah.

- Minato Namikaze…..un jeune homme brillant. Plusieurs missions de rang A et S à son actif. Il est clair que la volonté du feu brûle en lui. Hé hé….il pourrait bien me remplacer.

Le Sandaime fut rapidement tiré de ses rêves d'avenir par un vacarme retentissant au dehors.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis un ninja de Konoha, laissez moi passer, dattebayo !

Intrigué, Sarutobi s'avança vers sa fenêtre afin de tenter de comprendre le problème. Il ne tarda pas à être exaucé.

Sur le chemin menant au Palais de l'Hokage se tenait un jeune homme blond habillé en orange et noir. Entouré par plusieurs chunins, il hurlait à se casser la voix qu'il était un genin de konoha tout en faisant de grands gestes.

Soupirant, Sandaime se résolut à descendre régler le problème lui-même.

Arrivé sur le lieu de "discussion" il prit la parole de sa voix grave et calme.

" Allons donc, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'élever la voix comme cela à cette heure de tranquillité".

Loin de se calmer, le blond se précipita sur lui.

- Vous...vous êtes vivants vieil homme ? Interrogea t-il tandis que des larmes commençaient à lui couler des yeux...Mais je suis….venu à votre enterrement….

- Ne t'adresses pas à Hogake-sama comme ça, l'interpella un chunin dans son dos.

Mais le Sandaime se mit à rire...

- Laisse donc, Katsui, ce jeune homme nous fais une blague. N'oubliez pas que l'avenir du village repose dans les jeunes générations...

- Et si c'était un ennemi ? Objecta un autre chunin qui avait sorti un kunai.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'en être sûr, répliqua le Kage.

Il claqua des doigts et un ninja blond avec une longue tresse apparut dans un tourbillon de feuille. Il s'appelait Inoichi Yamanaka, tout jeune chef de clan du clan du même nom. Incroyablement doué dans les techniques de sa famille, il venait d'être promu Jonin et obtenir une place dans le Département Interrogation de Konoha. C'était de fait la raison de sa convocation soudaine. Naruto le connaissait, mais à dire vrai...il lui sembla bien plus jeune.

- Hokage-sama ?

- Inoichi, je vais avoir besoin de tes services dans un instant...

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de finir sa phrase, il fut interrompu par son jeune visiteur.

- Papy, je ne sais pas comment vous êtes ressuscités, mais je ne suis pas un étranger...Je suis naruto Uzumaki, genin de konoha avec mes coéquipiers Sakura-chan, Saï et Kakashi sensei. Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui se passe ici ! Pourquoi le vieux est en vie ? Comment ça se fait que le visage du Quatrième a disparu de la falaise ? Dattebayo !

La plupart des visiteurs le regardèrent bouche-bée avant d'éclater de rire...

Sarutobi, lui, semblait plus circonspect.

- Ce jeune homme, pensait-il, je ne vois aucune dissimulation particulière. Ni transformation, ni clone...Il est aussi clair à entendre sa voix, on voit qu'il croit ce qu'il dit. Et puis, il y a ces cheveux et ces yeux. Impossible de ne pas voir la ressemblance...Et il dit s'appeler Naruto Uzumaki. Le même nom que Kushina, et les mêmes expressions. Trop de coïncidences pour qu'il soit n'importe qui. Une discussion s'impose pour y voir plus clair.

D'un geste, le protecteur de Konoha fit taire ses ninja, avant de faire signe à son interlocuteur de le suivre.

Naruto le suivit, gardant toujours un regard ahuri...Inoichi le suivant quelques pas en arrière.

Arrivés dans son bureau, le vieil homme s'assit dans son fauteuil avant de faire signe à Naruto de faire pareil.

- Bien, j'aurais besoin que tu m'expliques en détail qui tu es exactement, et ce qu'il t'est arrivé dernièrement. J'ai besoin de clarifier les choses...

- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, je ne connais pas mes parents. J'ai en moi le démon Renard à 9 queues à cause de qui j'ai souffert tout mon enfance. A 12 ans j'ai été promu genin et j'ai fait équipe avec Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi -sensei nous a fait faire des missions de rang D et une de rang C. Après j'ai passé l'examen chunin et vous avez été tué ce jour là. Ah oui, j'ai rencontré l'ermite pas net qui m'a enseigné l'Orbe Tourbillonnant et l'invocation. Et après que Sasuke ait divorcé à cause de ce serpent d'Orochimaru, je l'ai combattu dans la vallée de la Fin. Et comme je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre, il m'a échappé. L'Ermite pas Net m'a promis le jour suivant qu'il allait m'enseigner ses connaissances pendant deux ans à la condition que je parte en voyage. Presque 3 ans plus tard, on est rentré au village. Il a fallu que j'aille sauver gaara de l'Akatsuki qui lui ont extrait son démon. Je le devais, il avait subi la même souffrance que moi...

Et puis j'ai rencontré le Capitaine Yamato avec qui Sakura-chan et moi nous avons tenté de sauver Sasuke. Mais Orochimaru l'avait corrompu et j'ai à nouveau échoué. J'ai résolu de devenir plus fort. Et puis récemment, on est parti en mission et on a rencontré le Quatrième Hokage qui nous a dis qu'il était lui aussi en mission pour le Ryûm...le Rymu...je sais plus...

Puis il nous a renvoyé à notre époque mais on a atterri directement à Konoha...

Le Sandaime le regarda un instant hébété,...ce que disais ce garçon était surprenant. Mais plusieurs choses semblaient vraies.

La mission au Ryûmyaku était classée rang A, par conséquent il n'aurait pas dû être au courant. Mais en même temps, à qui faisait-il référence en parlant du Quatrième Hokage ?

« Comment se fait-il qu'il prétende posséder le Kyubi alors que c'est nous qui l'avons ici au village dans le corps de...Kushina Uzumaki. Impossible ! Un secret classé super S. Seules 4 personnes sont au courant. »

Cependant, d'autres éléments semblaient totalement impossibles à concevoir.

Le vieil homme prit rapidement une décision. Il était Hokage et se devait de considérer chaque élément important pour le Village avec impartialité.

- Inoichi, ordonna t-il, fouille dans sa mémoire pour voir si ce qu'il dit est vrai. Pendant ce temps je vais y réfléchir et consulter quelques registres. Présente-moi ton rapport circonstancié dans les prochaines heures.

Puis s'adressant aux Villageois.

- Ce que vous venez d'entendre est classé rang S. Toute divulgation sera considérée comme un acte répréhensible jusqu'à ce que la lumière soit faite sur ce que ce jeune homme raconte. Circulez !

Mais que s'était-il donc passé ?

Lorsque Minato avait achevé sa technique spatio-temporelle, Naruto s'était sentit attiré dans un tourbillon de lumière multicolore. Sous la forte pression du Temps et de l'Espace, nos deux amis avaient été littéralement étirés, leur causant une sensation très peu agréable.

Cependant, au bout d'un laps de temps relativement court, Yamato et Naruto avaient été projetés chacun d'un côté.

Le jeune blond « atterit » juste devant la porte de Konoha. Il crut que tout s'était bien passé et était entré sereinement.

C'est là que les ennuis commencèrent à pleuvoir sur lui…..


	2. Konoha et ses habitants, partie 1

Bien, Hokage-sama.

L'illustre dirigeant de la feuille, alla chercher un dossier dans un tiroir puis se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et se plongea profondément dans ses réflexions.

_Cet enfant connait beaucoup de chose sur Konoha, et sa ressemblance avec Minato est impossible à nier. Mais qui est-il exactement ? Un cousin ? Non, impossible, il porte le nom de naissance de Kushina, sans oublier son franc-parler. Et puis ce surnom, Ero-Sennin, il va comme un gant à Jiraya…Mais demeurent des zones d'ombre, il dit être de Konoha, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. Et le dossier des genins ne mentionne aucun Naruto. Je n'y comprends rien….._

Il en était à ce stade de réflexion quand un hurlement de surprise retentit de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Surpris, le Sandaime se leva brusquement….Il était rare que son Palais soit la caisse de résonance de tels cris. Sauf en période de guerre, bien évidemment.

Devant lui, Inoichi Yamanaka, Jonîn de renom et chef de clan respecté, était étendu sur le sol en se tenant la tête pendant que Naruto le regardait d'un air ahuri ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

A ce cri, près de deux chunins s'étaient rués dans le bureau, croyant à une attaque. Le Sandaime grommela. Décidément, cette affaire prenait de plus en plus d'importance.

Il coupa court aux questions de ses ninjas en leur ordonnant de le précéder à l'hôpital en y amenant Inoichi. Lui-même avait suffisamment de mal à comprendre les tenants et aboutissants pour en faire une affaire publique.

Quant à toi, dit-il à Naruto, suis-moi, notre discussion n'est pas encore terminée et j'aimerais vraiment éclaircir quelques points.

Euh ouais, il y a pas de problème, s'écria le blond, mais je peux aller manger des ramens d'abord, j'ai trop faim 'ttebayo !

Devant la tête suppliante du jeune homme, l'Hokage accepta. Ce Naruto ne lui semblait pas une menace. Il pouvait assurément aller se restaurer. Et puis le vieux Kage savait très bien qu'un ventre plein déliait la langue en plus de rassurer. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver en allant au village.

Même à ce stade de l'enquête et avec les maigres informations dont il disposait, Hiruzen sentait instinctivement que le blondinet était inoffensif.

Pourtant, aussi expérimenté qu'était Sarutobi Hiruzen, l'avenir se chargerait de le détromper. Et lourdement.

C'est d'accord. Accepta-t-il finalement. Je te donne rendez-vous dans une heure à l'hôpital. Tu….

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la tornade blonde affamée avait déjà traversé la moitié du village. Le Sandaime sourit….Ce comportement impétueux, cette passion pour les ramens….il avait l'impression de revoir Kushina enfant. Il espéra toutefois qu'il lui causerait moins de problème.

Une nouvelle fois, il était loin, très loin, de se douter de ce qui l'attendait.

_Pendant ce temps, du côté de Naruto._

Le jeune blond se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire dattebayo devant le stand de ramens Ichiraku…..qu'il ne reconnut pas. En effet, le stand en question venait à peine d'ouvrir et Teuchi lui sembla méconnaissable avec 20 kilos de moins. Mais il en faut plus pour empêcher un Naruto de dévorer ses ramens.

A sa décharge, les derniers événements l'avaient un peu décontenancés.

Bonjour chef, s'écria-t-il, je voudrais un ramen spécial au mizo, au porc et avec des œufs dessus, s'il vous plaît.

C'est beaucoup pour une seule personne, non ? S'étonna le cuistot.

La plupart de ses clients avaient un appétit d'oiseau.

Naruto eut l'air un peu surpris pendant un instant. Après tout, pour lui, cela faisait bien 10 ans qu'on ne lui posait plus la question.

Légèrement méfiant, il répondit tout de même.

Ne vous inquiétez pas chef, après ça j'en prendrais sûrement un autre.

Recommandation qui ne rassura pas le moins du monde Teuchi. Mais, devant l'appétit de son client du jour, il finit par être convaincu et se frotta les mains en imaginant le revoir souvent.

Après trois bols vidés, Naruto qui semblait toujours avoir oublié à quelle époque il se trouvait demanda comment allait Ayame.

Teuchi, ravit, partit dans l'arrière-cuisine et revint en tenant une petite fille par la main.

Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ma fille.

Naruto releva les yeux de son bol pour tomber sur un spectacle inattendu.

Ze m'appelle Ayame et j'ai trois ans….

Naruto fut tellement surpris qu'il en recracha sa bouchée….sur le client d'à côté. Ayame à trois ans…mais c'était impossible. Son esprit rumina sur cette incohérence pendant quelque secondes. Juste le temps que le client aspergé de ramens l'interpelle.

Et toi ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? Espèce de maladroit !

Naruto vit rouge.

Qu'est-ce que tu as sale gamin ? cria-t-il en se retournant vers l'agresseur. Tu crois que j'ai fait exprès ?

Je m'en fiche. Tu viens de me salir ma tenue respirant la fougue de ma jeunesse. Que vais-je faire maintenant ?

Il s'écroula alors dans un torrent de larmes particulièrement bruyant. C'est seulement à ce moment précis que Naruto l'aperçu vraiment. Cette tenue verte moulante, cette coupe au bol immonde et…ces sourcils abominablement poilus. Impossible…

Tu….tu es, balbutia-t-il,…

Ça commençait à faire vraiment beaucoup là….

Je suis la grande bête verte de Konoha…..Gai Maito !

_Oh mon dieu….._

Gai-sensei…..le maître de Gros-sourcils, s'écria Naruto qui commençait à réaliser.

C'est alors qu'il comprit enfin.

_Je suis arrivé dans le passé. Comme l'avait dis Yondaime. C'est pour ça que personne ne me reconnaissait et que le vieil Hokage est vivant. Je ne dois pas être encore né…_

D'autres problèmes plus urgents le poussèrent à revenir sur terre…

Et toi le blond, s'écria Gros-sourcils senior, je vais te faire goûter à ma jeunesse !

Attends, calme-toi, 'ttebayo !

Naruto se retrouva ainsi, sans avoir rien compris, avec un duel sur le bras. Et manque de chance, il était tombé sur le plus grand excité de ce village (mis à part lui s'entend).

Il échappa de très peu à l'enchaînement de son adversaire. C'est alors qu'il se prépara à répliquer. Ne pouvant évidemment pas se laisser faire comme un imbécile.

KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU

Près d'une dizaine de clones apparurent autours de lui...

Mais avant même qu'ils aient pu esquisser un mouvement. Un autre individu vint se mettre entre les deux belligérants.

Gai, tu t'arrêteras donc jamais de vouloir te battre avec tout le monde ?

Le jeune homme vêtu de vert chercha à le contourner.

Va t-en d'ici, je dois régler ce problème avec mes poings imprégnés de justice….

Je ne crois pas non….fit une autre voix plus douce.

Une voix provenant de la jeune fille qui accompagnait le garçon.

La « bête verte » s'écroula au sol.

Génial, ça a marché. S'écria l'arrivante. Un petit coup dans la troisième cervicale et au dodo. Faudra que je la note celle-là.

Bien joué Shizune-chan, s'écria le garçon en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

C'était pas si difficile, Asuma-kun. Rétorqua cette dernier. Si tu lisais plus souvent au lieu de jouer au Shogi tu saurais faire de même.

Ce fut une nouvelle surprise pour Naruto. A croire que l'ensemble de Konoha s'était mis en tête de lui faire accepter la vérité.

Asuma-sensei ? Shizune-chan ?

On se connaît ? demanda le premier qui n'avait pas raté les suffixes honorifiques. Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu au village. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Uzumaki Naruto.

Il lui était particulièrement difficile de se présenter à des gens qu'il connaissait déjà.

Moi c'est Sarutobi Asuma fils de l'Hokage. Fit simplement le brun.

Et moi Shizune. Ajouta l'adolescente. J'aime beaucoup aider à l'hôpital.

Une lumière s'éclaira dans le cerveau embrumé du seul blond de la troupe.

L'hôpital ? s'écria Naruto qui tombait des nues. C'est vrai que j'ai rendez-vous ! Oh mon dieu 'ttebayo…..Mamy Tsunade va me tuer…

Il partit sans demander son reste. Ni l'addition pour les ramens…..

Oh il connaît la grande Tsunade, s'écria Shizune des étoiles plein les yeux.

Pour la jeune génération, il était bien connu que Shizune avait une véritable adoration pour la Sannin.

Il a l'air surtout un peu naïf. Tsunade-sama ne travaille plus à l'hôpital depuis ce fameux jour où….

Tais-toi ! chuchota Shizune effrayée. On pourrait nous entendre.

Les péripéties de la célèbre perdante étaient, en effet, un sujet tabou.

Il faudrait penser à payer l'addition, fit remarquer Teuchi un petit sourire en coin….

Il n'allait pas laisser passer le paiement de son meilleur client de la journée.

Tu as des sous ? S'enquit une voix effrayée.

Non et toi ? Répondit une autre voix effrayée quoique plus grave.

On est mal….

Ils l'étaient en effet.

_Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital…._

Son état est stable Hokage-sama, il va se remettre et demain matin il pourra partir sans problème.

Le Sandaime Hokage écoutait le médecin discourir sur son nouveau patient.

Très bien…Puis-je lui parler ?

Je pense que oui….Ne le fatiguez pas trop s'il-vous-plaît. Fit l'homme de sciences avant de prendre congé.

Hiruzen entra donc dans la chambre et s'installa sur une chaise. Il avait hâte d'avoir, enfin, le dernier mot de cette histoire rocambolesque.

Hokage-sama…..je….

Le chef de clan semblait passablement épuisé.

Je ne veux vous fatiguer, Inoichi-san, mais que s'est-il passé ?

Je…il s'appelle vraiment Naruto Uzumaki et fait partie de Konoha….

Je vois.

Ce qui apparaissait comme une réponse affirmative ne fit, en fait, qu'empirer la situation. Parce que sachant cela, le chef de Village se devait maintenant de concevoir tout le reste. C'est-à-dire le voyage dans le temps.

Et ça, ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, évident.

Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'était que le blessé n'avait pas finis ses révélations.

Il a quelque chose en lui….une forme orange gigantesque qui m'a repoussée de son esprit. Une chose horrible avec une énergie malveillante.

_Allons bon, voilà autre chose. _

Quelle forme avait-elle ? Arriveriez-vous à me la décrire ?

Tout ce dont je suis assuré, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un renard gigantesque avec un chakra tellement maléfique que je n'ai pas d'adjectifs assez forts pour en parler.

L'association d'idées ne tarda pas.

Kyubi…..le démon renard à neuf queues…..Comment est-ce possible ?

Décidément, les problèmes ne cessaient de s'accroître.

_Pendant ce temps devant le stand d'Ichiraku…._

Gai étant parti faire trois fois le tour du village sur les mains pour se punir de son échec, Asuma avait finalement décidé de courir chez lui pour chercher de l'argent….

Et, après avoir payé la monstrueuse consommation, les deux camarades avaient commencé à discuter des événements de la journée.

Et plus particulièrement de ce blond que personne ne connaissait, dans la mesure où « personne » désignait eux-trois.

Il ressemble beaucoup à Minato-sensei , tu ne trouves pas ? murmurait Shizune qui avait un peu rougi.

Nombre de jeunes filles de Konoha avaient un penchant pour Minato Namikaze.

Effectivement, ces yeux bleus et cette couleur de cheveux ne sont pas si communs que ça. Approuva le jeune homme avec un ton d'érudit. Et puis, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais les clones qu'il a produits ne sont pas de simples illusions. C'étaient des vrais, avec une consistance.

Asuma, prit alors un air de conspirateur….

Ne le répète à personne, mais mon père m'avait parlé un jour de clones d'ombre. Une technique interdite réservée aux jônins. Tu crois que ce garçon est un jônin ?

Protestations de Shizune.

Impossible, Asuma-kun, il est bien trop jeune pour ça…..

Ça ne veut rien dire. Regarde Kakashi. D'après mon père, il pourrait bien être promu ? Sans oublier que…..

Il s'interrompit. Dans la rue marchait une fille de leur âge que Shizune ne connaissait pas. Asuma la regardait avec tant d'intensité qu'on aurait dis un aveugle qui avait retrouvé la vue. Se sentant observée, la jeune demoiselle les regarda à son tour, dévoilant des yeux rouges.

Tu la connais Asuma-kun ?

Pointe de jalousie. Vite effacée.

Non, pas du tout.

Des regrets. En grand nombre.

Bonjour, dit la nouvelle arrivante, je m'appelle Kurenai Yuhi, et vous ?


	3. Famille et dilemne

Dans le charmant Village de Konoha, un blond court après l'avenir et trois jeunes gens font connaissance.

Je suis Sarutobi Asuma, répondit le jeune brun soudainement gêné.

Ces yeux rouges, si envoutants…..

Et moi Shizune. Renchérit la susnommée. Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

L'honneur est pour moi. Répondit Kurenai avec un grand sourire...

Ce garçon brun était vraiment mignon.

Comment se fait-il que nous te t'ayons jamais vue ? demanda Shizune curieuse.

Il lui était surprenant qu'elle découvre une nouvelle fille de leur âge, indubitablement ninja, après toutes ces années.

Mais la réponse de l'intéressée fournit une explication rationnelle.

J'aurais dû aller à l'académie, mais mon clan a refusé sous prétexte que j'aurais une meilleure instruction avec les doyens de la famille. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle soudain inquiète, il faut que je rentre.

A bientôt Kurenai-chan, s'écria Shizune.

Sur un dernier signe de tête, la jeune fille s'en alla.

Asuma ne dit rien. Il resta là à la regarder partir sans un mot. Ce qui lui attira des moqueries de la part de sa camarade.

- Allez, tu vas la revoir ton amoureuse, rigola-t-elle gentiment.

Ces garçons….tous les même.

- Tu plaisantes…..rougit Asuma…..Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre….je…je la connais même pas….

Cette explication fit glousser son ami.

-  
Pendant que les deux amis discutaient tranquillement, une tornade blonde se dirigeait le plus vite possible vers l'hôpital.

Très vite.

Trop vite.

Ça lui valut de renverser, dans sa course, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. La femme en question se releva une seconde plus tard. Une lueur sadique dans le regard. Et dans un craquement de poing, elle proféra une menace lourde de représailles.

- Il va regretter ça, 'ttebane. Fois d'Habanero la Sanglante.

_Pendant ce temps, au premier étage de l'hôpital de Konoha, chambre d'Inoichi.  
_

Mais Hokage-sama, je croyais que le Kyubi avait disparu lors de la grande guerre ninja et que personne ne connaissait sa position….

Cette histoire de renard géant commençait doucement à inquiéter les deux hommes.

C'est en effet ce qui a été déclaré au monde afin d'éviter les problèmes mais la vérité est toute autre. Le démon a été scellé à l'intérieur d'un ninja depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas ce jeune homme.

Alors c'est un imposteur ?

Je ne vois pas comment. Rétorqua le Sandaime. On ne peut pas créer un monstre de chakra de cette ampleur dans son esprit. Vous devriez le savoir, Inoichi.

Et si ce Naruto descendait du ninja qui porte Kyubi ? On ne sait pas si les démons peuvent se reproduire.

Le Sandaime le regarda d'un air intéressé. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait se tenir…..Mais Kushina n'avait pas d'enfant à ce jour….Pourtant, ce Naruto ressemblait beaucoup à Minato. Dans tous les cas, il était beaucoup trop vieux pour être le fils de l'éclair jaune.

Même Jiraya, son élève le plus _ouvert _ à ces questions-là, aurait du mal à imaginer des parents avec seulement dix ans séparant de l'enfant.

L'hypothèse du voyage dans le temps revint à la surface.

Le Troisième Hokage soupira. Il n'avait pas du tout avancé dans son investigation…..

C'est alors qu'une fois de plus ses réflexions furent interrompues par des cris passant à travers la fenêtre. Des cris de joie. Il s'avance alors vers la fenêtre, regarde au travers, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il venait de comprendre.

_ Un étage plus bas….Une rencontre épicée….._

  
La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges avait rattrapé Naruto juste devant la porte de l'hôpital. L'attrapant par l'épaule, elle le retint vigoureusement. Ce microbe allait avoir mal à la mâchoire après qu'elle ait fini son explication en trois parties.

Et toi, là. Le garçon en orange !

Naruto se retourna, avant de faire un pas en arrière. Devant lui se tenait une femme. Non…une furie. Ses longs cheveux rouges virevoltaient autour d'elle, comme agités par un vent puissant…. On avait l'impression de voir des crocs sortant de sa bouche.

Tu m'as bousculée, fais tomber par terre, et tu ne prends même pas le temps de t'excuser. Tu vas comprendre pourquoi je suis Kushina le Piment Sanglant.

Mais ! je n'ai pas fait exprès, 'ttebayo !

Commença alors l'un des plus grands moments de l'Histoire. Le moment où deux individus bataillèrent un long moment pour comprendre l'évidence.

Pour autant, il suffit parfois d'un mot pour changer la donne. Une digue insoupçonnée arrêtant un océan de fureur.

'_ttebayo_

A cette remarque la jeune femme s'arrêta soudain de vociférer. Elle demeura surprise pendant un instant.

Tu….qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda t'elle d'une petite voix loin de ses rugissements précédents.

Incompréhensible. Inimaginable.

Que je n'avais pas fait exprès, répondit Naruto encore un peu effrayé…..

_C'est qui cette folle ? Pourquoi elle m'agresse avant de se calmer ? _

Kushina était complètement interloquée. Non, choquée….cette expression….impossible…

Pourtant elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises….Oh non….

Comment….comment t'appelles tu ? lui demanda-t-elle

Tant qu'à imaginer l'impossible, autant se rassurer par une question simple.

Uzumaki Naruto !

L'hypothèse devint migraine.

Toi, un Uzumaki ? Ici ?

A ce nom, Kushina avait littéralement sursauté. Elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds et ne manqua pas de faire quelques comparaisons.

Le garçon devant elle avait des yeux bleus et de beaux cheveux blonds en piques. Dans son entourage proche, elle ne connaissait que peu de personnes alliant ces deux éléments.

Mais, mieux encore….ce visage lui était vraiment familier.

Et toi ? demanda Naruto surpris par sa réaction.

Cette femme commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Il pensa, pendant un instant, la soutenir jusqu'à l'hôpital pour la confier à des spécialistes comportementaux.  
Pourtant, à l'énoncé de la réponse, ses projets changèrent une nouvelle fois pour prendre la forme de médicaments pour les maux de tête.

Kushina…..Kushina Uzumaki.

La surprise sur le visage de Naruto n'avait désormais plus rien à envier à celle de son interlocutrice.  
Il faut dire que, depuis sa naissance, il n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un ayant le même nom de famille que lui.

Mais, demanda naïvement le garçon, comment ça se fait que nous avons le même nom, 'ttebayo ?

Je n'en sais rien du tout, 'ttebane. Fais-tu partie de l'ancien village des Remous, Uzu no Kuni.

Absolument pas.

_C'est où ça ? A côté du Pays de la Neige ? _

Le sang remonta au visage de son interlocutrice.

Ecoute mon petit, tous les Uzumaki sont originaires du Pays des Tourbillons récemment détruit. Sans exception. Le fait que tu portes ce nom montre clairement que tu en es, d'une façon ou d'une autre, originaire.

Mais absolument pas 'ttebayo ! Je suis né à Konoha. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ?

Ah reste poli, 'ttebane ! Rugit la rousse. Est-ce que je crie moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu perds la mémoire qu'il faut sauter à la gorge de la première jeune femme venue. Petit vaurien.

Naruto sortit, lui aussi les griffes.

Non mais c'est pas vrai, 'ttebayo ! Il y a que des nerveux dans ce Village, ou quoi ?

C'est comme ça qu'on parle à une dame ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as le même nom que moi et la même façon de parler que….

Naruto sursauta. Une lueur de surprise mêlée de compréhension apparut sur son visage. Il se mit alors à réfléchir furieusement avant de partir dans un raisonnement dont l'évidence ferait évanouir le plus sot des mercenaires.

_Mais oui…elle a raison. Elle a dis 'ttebane. Comme moi quand je….et puis, elle m'est familière, même si je ne l'ai jamais vue. Mais pourquoi ? Yondaime Hokage a parlé de me ramener à mon époque. Mais plus j'y pense et plus ça me donne l'impression qu'il a échoué. Combien d'année disait-il ? 20 ans ? Oui ça peut expliquer pourquoi le Sandaime a l'air plus jeune. Pourquoi le Quatrième est vivant. Et aussi pourquoi Shizune-chan, Ayame, Kurenai et Asuma-sensei sont aussi….Mais quel imbécile. Yondaime a dû se tromper de signes ou je ne sais quoi. Je suis dans le Konoha de bien avant ma naissance. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas compris plus tôt ? Alors ça veut dire que…..cette femme qui a le même nom que moi c'est…._

De son côté Kushina suivait une réflexion quasiment similaire. Les chiens ne font décidemment pas les chats.

_Ce garçon a le même nom que moi. Il a les mêmes expressions de langage quand il parle. Et puis, cette ressemblance avec Minato….et avec moi aussi. Pourtant je n'ai pas de frères, et Minato non plus….Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit notre fils ? Non impossible. Ridicule. Je n'ai pas encore eu d'enfants avec Mina-chou, et il est trop vieux. Pourtant,….le sceau spatio-temporel de Minato peut dans certaines condition permettre de voyager dans le temps. Je le sais, je connais ce genre de sceaux puisque c'est moi qui lui ait appris. C'est donc notre fils dans le futur. Minato, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? N'empêche, quel beau garçon 'ttebane, tout comme son père, si c'est bien cela que je pense. Mais comment a-t-il pu arriver jusqu'ici ?_  
Arrivés à la même conclusion au même moment les deux individus se regardèrent avec d'autant plus d'intérêt et de méfiance.

Chacun des deux dévisageait l'autre, scrutant ses expressions, dans l'espoir de voir triompher leurs hypothèses.

Ils se scrutèrent tant et si bien que leurs regards finirent par se croiser. Et devant l'expression d'incrédulité commune, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es ma mère ! C'est pas vrai….

_Ma mère a un tempérament volcanique. Kami-sama….._

Et conjointement…..

Pourrais-tu être mon fils ou descendant ? ça me fait un coup de vieux…..

_Il est vraiment mignon. _

C'est un grand moment de joie pour les deux, une fois le moment de perplexité passé. L'un découvre un de ses parents, l'autre voie son fils tel qu'il le sera dans le futur, et ne peux s'empêcher d'en rougir de fierté.

Enfin, murmura Naruto, enfin je vois le visage de celle qui est ma mère.

Durant des années, de longues, très longues années, il avait renoncé à croiser sa mère un jour. Il lui faudrait du temps, aujourd'hui, pour concilier cette nouvelle réalité.

Et alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Kushina mi- inquiète mi- amusée. Pas trop déçu ?

Tout en se demandant pourquoi son « fils » ne l'avait encore jamais vue, elle espéra secrètement qu'il serait aussi _satisfait _d'elle qu'elle l'était de lui.

Tu plaisantes ? Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que ma mère était aussi jolie.

Une fois le choc du « volcanisme » passé, même un idiot comme Naruto ne pouvait passer à côté du charme de la jeune femme.

Et bien merci, je ne pensais pas que mon enfant aurait mon visage. Et c'est dommage, mais au moins tu as les yeux et les cheveux de ton papa.

Elle se disait, qu'au moins, il devait connaître son père. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Raté.

Mon père est blond ? demanda le blond devant sa mère aux cheveux rouges.

Goutte de sueur devant la bêtise de la question.

- Oh mon Dieu….. Tu as l'impression que je suis blonde moi ? Mais quel baka ! J'ai l'impression que tu es aussi bête que moi quand j'avais ton âge.

_C'est bien mon fils, tu iras loin. Donc, ça veut dire qu'il ne le connaît pas non plus_ ?

- Pas du tout, répondit son fils, jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne connaissais pas mes parents. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Il espéra secrètement qu'il s'agissait d'un ninja.

Si tu ne le connais pas. Il est préférable que ce soit lui qui se présente. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu vécu seul sans parents après ta naissance ?

Grande question que s'était toujours posée notre blond.

Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le Kyubi a été scellé en moi le jour de ma naissance.

Si la jeune femme pensait, en toute bonne foi, avoir eu son quota de révélations pour la journée, elle fut vite ramenée à l'ordre.

Quoi ? Kyubi ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est impossible !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto surpris.

- Parce que je….

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une femme de son âge qui tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- Et bien, Kushina, que t'arrives-t-il encore ?

Il s'agissait de Mikoto Uchiha, épouse du chef du Clan de l'Eventail, les Uchiha.

Mikoto ? Je…..tout va bien.

Puis tout bas à Naruto.

On en reparlera tout à l'heure. J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser. Pour l'instant laisse-moi faire.

Mikoto s'était approché pendant la courte discussion.

Oh, mais je ne connais pas ce garçon. C'est un ami à toi Kushina.

Euh oui, répondit l'interpellée une main derrière la tête, c'est un cousin de Minato.

Cela semblait déjà plus plausible que de prétendre avoir un fils qui avait dix ans de moins qu'elle seulement.

C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble beaucoup. Je t'ai déjà présenté mon fils, non ?

Elle exhiba sa progéniture. L'enfant, d'environ trois ans, resta tranquille.

Oh, qu'il est mignon, s'écria Kushina. Tout le portrait de son père. Tu l'as appelé comment ?

Itachi.

A ce nom Naruto tourna la tête. Juste à temps pour attraper le petit garçon que Mikoto lui tendait.

Tiens, dit cette dernière, tu veux bien t'occuper de lui quelques minutes le temps que je discute avec Kushina ?

Naruto ne comprit pas la question. En fait, il n'entendait plus rien. Le monde semblait se brouiller dans un océan de sons et de couleurs.

_Impossible…._

Euh oui…..finit-il par répondre. Bien entendu.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne pleure jamais.

Puis les deux femmes s'en allèrent. Laissant Naruto avec le gamin dans les bras.

Il le regarda. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais. De même que ses yeux. Deux marques ressemblant à des cernes s'étiraient d'ailleurs juste en dessous. Plus étonnant encore, Mikoto avait dit vrai. Jamais on n'avait vu un enfant avec une tête si sérieuse.

Mais pour Naruto, le monde semblait s'être renversé. Il tenait dans ses bras le futur assassin du clan Uchiha. Un génie qui pousserait la maîtrise du genjutsu à un niveau monumental. Pire encore, ce tout petit garçon était dans un sens l'origine de la souffrance de Sasuke. A le voir personne ne s'imaginait qu'elle terrible destinée l'attendait.

A ce moment précis, Itachi leva les yeux vers le blond et ce dernier n'eut plus aucun doute. Ce garçon encore bien jeune semblait déjà être froid de nature.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto fut sujet à un dilemme terrible. Itachi ou Sasuke ?


	4. Dilemme et Conseil

Naruto contemplait l'enfant dans ses bras.

- C'est Itachi Uchiha, murmura le jeune homme, le frère de Sasuke. Même bébé, je reconnaitrais ce visage sans expression entre mille.

Il est vrai que le petit garçon avait déjà tout d'un authentique Uchiha. La peau pâle, les cheveux d'un noir ébène, le regard totalement neutre.

- Aucun doute, reprit Naruto un petit sourire aux lèvres, il n'y a que Itachi ou Sasuke pour me regarder avec autant de désintérêt.

Soudain, il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. De la personne qu'il avait nommée à deux reprises.

Sasuke.

Son meilleur ami qui avait déserté le village dans le seul et unique but d'obtenir la puissance qui lui permettrait de vaincre Itachi. Sasuke n'avait eu aucune hésitation à s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres pour arriver à ses fins.

Une voix terriblement grave et puissante retentit alors dans l'esprit de Naruto. Lequel se retrouva une fraction de seconde plus tard dans le vaste espace ressemblant à un égout et qui constituait son monde intérieur. Au fond de cette cage il y avait une cage aux dimensions gigantesques. Et à l'intérieur de cette cage…..

- **Tue-le ! Débarasses toi du porteur de ces répugnants sharingans. Il gagne à être mort. Comme tous les membres du clan maudit des Uchiha !**

Cette proposition fit sursauter Naruto. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Kyûbi ? C'est toi ?

- **Ku ku ku…..tu t'attendais à qui, gamin ?** Se moqua le Démon-Renard à neuf queues en dévoilant un ensemble de dents acérées. **Connais-tu beaucoup de renards à neuf queues ? **

Naruto laissa passer la remarque pour se concentrer sur le fond des propos.

- Pourquoi veux-tu tuer ce bébé innocent, 'ttebayo ! Il n'a rien fait de mal !

- **Oh ferme la, gamin ! Ta naïveté me donne la nausée ! N'as-tu donc rien dans ta misérable caboche d'humain ? Tu prétends ce bébé innocent alors que c'est le futur assassin du clan des Uchiha ( ce dont je ne peux que le féliciter d'ailleurs ). L'homme qui va te traquer pour m'arracher de ton corps et te tuer. Es-tu vraiment si stupide pour l'avoir oublié ? **

- Je te trouve bien bavard aujourd'hui stupide renard. Rétorqua son hôte sans se démonter outre mesure. Aurais-tu oublié que celui qui a fait de ma vie un enfer c'est toi ? Le fait que si Itachi me pourchasse c'est à cause de ta présence dans mon corps t'est-il passé par l'esprit ? Alors cesse un peu de me renvoyer tes erreurs à la figure !

Il y eut un grognement méprisant qui résonna longuement dans l'humide pièce.

- **Tu es vraiment stupide gamin. Tu refuses cette possibilité de changer le monde à ta convenance. Tu pourrais éviter les obstacles de ta vie future en tuant tes persécuteurs. Pourquoi ne profites-tu pas de cette chance qui t'est donnée ? **

A ces mots sans pitié, Naruto s'approcha un peu plus dans la cage et regarda le démon renard bien en face en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu es vraiment un être abject, sans aucune trace de pitié. Si tu crois que je vais tuer un bébé de sang-froid, tu te trompes. Et lourdement ! Ce genre de méthode n'a jamais eu mes faveurs ! Tiens-le toi pour dit !

La grande bouche de Kyubi se dévoila dans l'obscurité, dessinant un sourire démoniaque. Il était vil et fourbe et avait bien d'autres cartes à son arc pour convaincre son hôte. On ne devient pas un renard diabolique en n'ayant pas de plan B. Sans compter qu'il s'attendait à cette réponse.

- **Tu me traite d'insensible, mais ton « meilleur ami » n'est-il pas en ce moment même rempli d'une haine terrible ? Tu tiens dans tes bras la raison de cette haine, gamin. Rappelles-toi sa rencontre avec Sasuke. Puisque tu as juré à cette fille en rose de le délivrer de sa haine, le mieux ne serait-il pas de détruire à la source cette haine ? Tu t'épargnerais ainsi beaucoup de travail, non ? **

- Je…je….

Naruto était complètement hébété. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Mais Kyubi n'avait pas encore terminé sa tirade. Le Renard prit cette fois le ton d'un professeur réprimandant un élève.

- **Allons donc, gamin, rappelles-toi tu disais toi-même que en retrouvant Itachi, tu trouverais Sasuke. C'est pour cela que tu voulais absolument trouver sa trace. C'est ce que tu luis as hurlé ! Et bien, tu l'as à ta merci. Tes paroles étaient-elles vides de sens ?**

Il s'installa plus confortablement, afin de pouvoir contempler le jeune blond dans les yeux. Ce dernier était tétanisé. Mais la créature démoniaque lança l'estocade finale.

- **Donc, en fait, si ce Sasuke est effectivement ton meilleur ami, et si tu prétends toujours tenir ta parole, tu n'as pas d'autre choix, gamin.**

Ces dernières paroles firent vaciller Naruto. En évoquant son Nindo indéfectible et sa promesse à Sakura, le Renard avait touché juste. Il devait tenir parole en ramenant Sasuke et par extension en capturant Itachi. Or, jamais Itachi n'avait été aussi facile à attraper. Le jeune ninja fut submergé par le doute.

- Je trouverai un autre moyen…

Le renard bailla, ennuyé.

- **Tu peux toujours essayer, gamin, mais tu ne tarderas pas à comprendre qu'en ce monde ninja, c'est le meilleur moyen que tu as. Adieu.**

Le dit « gamin » se retrouva à nouveaux en plein cœur de Konoha et toujours avec Itachi dans les bras.

Il se dirigea le plus vite possible en direction de Mikoto, des fois que ce maudit Renard fasse encore des siennes.

- Je suis désolé, madame Uchiha, mais le vi…je veux dire le Sandaime doit m'attendre. Je dois y aller pour parler de beaucoup de choses. C'est pour ça que je vous rends….Itachi.

Il avait toujours du mal à prononcer ce nom en parlant d'un enfant.

- Mais enfin, ne t'en va pas, dattebane. S'écria Kushina. Se vieux crouton peut bien patienter deux minutes. Ça fait des décennies qu'il se traîne alors…..

Naruto réprima un petit sourire mais ne répondit pas. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça et de trouver une solution.

Il s'éloigna en direction de la rue principale du village. En passant devant l'hôpital, il tomba justement sur le Sandaime qui sortait du bâtiment, un sourire accentuant les rides de son visage marqué par le temps.

Il avait vu Kushina et Naruto discuter puis hurler de joie et avait tout de suite fait le rapprochement.

Pour le vieux ninja, il était bien sûr hors de question de reprendre l'interrogatoire sur ce jeune homme qui semblait encore sur le coup des (nombreuses et variées) retrouvailles.

Et d'une certaine manière, il ne se trompait pas. Naruto venait en effet de tomber sur une vieille connaissance.

Mais, bien que ravi d'avoir retrouvé un membre de sa famille, il était pour le moment confronté à un problème plus grave. L'Hokage comprit le besoin d'être seul du jeune blond.

- Naruto, dit-il, vu que la journée est presque terminée, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. J'ai un appartement disponible si tu veux te reposer. Il ne sert à rien de discuter davantage pour l'instant. J'ai encore de nombreux points à éclaircir, mais nous reprendrons demain dans la matinée. Viens à mon bureau vers 11h.

- Pas de problème…répondit le blond l'esprit ailleurs. Je viendrais.

Hiruzen sourit et lui lança une clé que Naruto rattrapa au vol.

- C'est gentil, vieil homme, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à plusieurs choses ce soir. Je viendrai demain dans la matinée si vous avez encore besoin de renseignements.

Il s'en alla d'un pas lent vers le soleil flamboyant qui éclairait de ses rayons sanglants les alentours.

Alors que le vieil Hokage s'apprêtait à rentrer à son tour chez lui, il entendit derrière lui comme un léger bruit de pas. Il était un ninja depuis bien trop longtemps pour ne pas s'en apercevoir…..et s'en méfier. Et sur ce coup-là, il n'avait pas complètement tort.

- Alors, Hiruzen, on accueille des individus suspects au village, et sans en référer au Conseil ? Est-ce vraiment la façon d'agir d'un…..Hokage ?

L'individu qui venait de sortir des buissons derrière l'hôpital était un homme aussi âgé que le Sandaime qui portait la tenue très respectée de chef des Services Secrets du village, les dangereux mais non moins discrets ANBU.

Une cicatrice barrait sa joue gauche, tandis que ses yeux noirs dont un était recouvert d'un bandeau blanc étaient aussi froids que l'entrée d'un tunnel. C'est ce visage qui permit au Sandaime Hokage de le reconnaître. Une vieille connaissance. Membre du Conseil et rival de Hiruzen, il était à l'origine d'un mouvement extrémiste : la Racine.

L'Hokage l'interpella sur un ton mi-curieux, mi-soupçonneux. Cet homme ne sortait jamais de chez-lui. Sauf pour les affaires d'importance. Raison de la méfiance d'Hiruzen.

- Danzo…..Que fais-tu ici, commandant de la quatrième escouade des services spéciaux ? Ta place n'est-elle pas à la caserne, avec tes hommes ?

Malgré leur ancienne camaraderie, le Sandaime avait toujours eu du mal à accepter les activités secrètes et parfois remplies d'obscurité de Danzo Shimura. Aussi lui donnait-il son titre officiel tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne recouvrait pas l'étendue des activités.

Ce dernier répondit d'un ton neutre mais néanmoins rempli de sous-entendus

- Je ne faisais que passer voir un vieil ami. Rétorqua-t-il sur un ton d'évidence. Et prendre des nouvelles de Yamanaka Inoichi qui aurait été blessé. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Il est toujours très avisé et au courant de…..beaucoup de choses.

Hiruzen frissonna. Il n'aimait pas du ton ce ton amusé et doucereux. Et pour cause…

- Que lui as-tu fais ? ordonna-t-il.

- Qui, moi ? S'étonna le chef ANBU avec innocence. Allons donc Hiruzen, fait-moi grâce de tes sempiternelles remontrances. Mon devoir est de tout savoir pour protéger le village. Quels que soient les moyens employés. _Tu en es bien conscient, non ?_

- Tu ne changeras jamais, Danzo, répondit l'Hokage avec une moue de dégoût. Nous ne serons jamais d'accord sur la politique de ce village.

L'autre acquiesça. Ils échangèrent un regard de défis.

- En effet. Mais inutile de t'inquiéter, il n'a rien. Je ne me débarrasserai pas d'un chef de clan comme lui aussi _rapidement._

Le vieil Hokage montra les crocs.

- Je te préviens, Danzo, s'il a subi ne serait-ce qu'une blessure, je veillerai personnellement à ce que, membre du Conseil ou non, tu reçoives une juste punition. Et par ma main !

L'autre ne se démonta pas. Il changea d'angle d'attaque avec l'habileté d'un discoureur chevronné.

- Puisque nous parlons du Conseil, Hiruzen, peut-être pourras-tu m'expliquer comment ta grande sagesse pourra faire accepter par le Conseil un deuxième hôte de Kyubi.

- Tu n'as pas osé ? s'écria le Sandaime en pâlissant.

_Pendant ce temps, sur la falaise des Hokages_

Naruto était installé sur la tête du Sandaime et observait le village. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient toujours dans sa tête.

_Je suis au village de Konoha plusieurs années avant ma naissance…Mais y a-t-il une raison ? Ai-je quelque chose à accomplir ? Est-ce que je dois, comme Kyubi me l'a conseillé, tuer mes futurs ennemis ? Non. Décidément pas ! Je ne suis pas un meurtrier comme ce maudit renard assoiffé de sang. Je ne peux pas changer le futur de cette époque. Sinon, ma vie sera différente….._

Il s'interrompit soudain. La même vie ? C'est-à-dire le même calvaire ? Les mêmes souffrances ? La terrible solitude ?

Pendant un instant, Naruto avait occulté cet isolement. Dans le même temps, une pensée vint le heurter à la vitesse d'un taureau en pleine course.

_Si je suis vingt ans en arrière, ça veut dire que l'attaque de Kyubi n'a pas encore eu lieu ? Evidemment ! Le Yondaime est vivant ! _

Un frisson le parcourut. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Avoir un démon en soit était déjà une aventure de tous les jours vu le caractère de la bête. Mais le voir….en vrai était largement pire.

_En un sens je peux utiliser le conseil de Kyubi contre lui. Si je pouvais l'empêcher d'attaquer, j'éviterais la mort du Yondaime et par conséquent le Naruto de cette époque ne souffrirait pas comme moi. Mais est-ce que ça ne risque pas de changer les choses de façon trop importante ? Oui, certainement. Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Les risques doivent être terribles, 'ttebayo. Je le fais ou pas alors ? Il existe peut-être une technique capable de me faire rentrer chez moi ? Mais, en même temps, maintenant que j'ai croisé Itachi, Asuma-sensei et les autres….je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Je vais trouver une solution, 'ttebayo !_

Les yeux dans le vague, Naruto resta sur la tête du Troisième Hokage...Quel cruel dilemme.

Il pourrait en effet tuer Itachi maintenant puis trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui. Peut-être que son présent aurait changé...

Mais l'esprit droit et honnête de Naruto s'opposait à cette action. N'avait-il pas promis à Zabuza qu'il serait ninja à sa façon ?

Il rumina cette incohérence pendant des heures sans qu'une possibilité de concilier sa promesse à Sakura et celle à Zabuza ne lui parvienne.

_Pendant ce temps…._

Le Sandaime Hokage s'était rendu à la séance exceptionnelle du Conseil du Village au sujet du ninja Naruto…..mais surtout de la spécificité de ce même ninja. Et comme il l'avait craint, les discussions étaient houleuses. Non, il y avait tant d'électricité dans cette assemblée qu'il aurait suffi d'une action directe pour provoquer une explosion.

La séance venait tout juste de débuter que les dissensions étaient déjà clairement visibles.

- Hiruzen, disait Koharu l'une des Conseillères du Village, vous ne pouvez pas accepter à Konoha ce garçon-là. La…_chose_ qu'il prétend avoir en lui fait de ce Naruto un danger….Je m'y oppose totalement !

- Et moi je vous dis, la coupa le Sandaime, que ce garçon fait partie de Konoha depuis plusieurs années. Sa ressemblance avec…..

Il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu.

- Peut-être cherches-tu à masquer le fait, intervint à son tour Homura, que sa spécificité doit être ignoré ? Selon moi, il ne faut pas permettre à cette abomination de rester ici. Nous devrions nous en débarrasser discrètement.

Une nouvelle voix s'éleva dans le cercle. Et ce n'était pas le plus modéré de tous….

- Vous vous trompez complètement, fit remarquer Danzo d'une voix glaciale, je pense au contraire que ce garçon doit nous servir d'arme contre les autres villages. C'est le rôle de tous les hôtes, après tout. D'autant que s'il se prétend réellement de Konoha, c'est une aubaine. La Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja semble se profiler à l'horizon et avec un Bijuu…..

- J'appuie cette proposition, déclara un homme de grande prestance aux cheveux d'un noir de jais. Le clan Uchiha, que je représente, dispose du dojutsu capable de soumettre Kyubi, le Sharingan. Avec ça, le Village pourrait effectivement compter sur une arme de choix. Dans le pire des cas, nous pourrons toujours le tuer.

Le Sandaime soupira de dépit une nouvelle fois. Il fallait s'y attendre de la part de Fugaku Uchiha. Toujours à vouloir mettre son clan au-devant de la scène depuis que ce dernier était cantonné à la Police de Konoha.

Quelle tristesse, ne voir les jinchuuriki que comme des armes de destruction massive en occultant l'humain…..Mais où était la Volonté du Feu si chère aux maitres ancestraux dans tout ça ?

C'est alors qu'un autre membre du conseil prit la parole d'une voix très posée, loin des jérémiades du reste de l'assemblée. Là encore, il s'agissait d'une pointure.

- Messieurs les Conseillers, avant de se préoccuper de ces questions générales, il serait pertinent de voir de nos propres yeux à quoi ressemble ce garçon qui cause tant de remous à cette illustre Assemblée. Pourquoi ne pas l'interroger ici avec toute la clairvoyance nécessaire afin de juger si oui ou non Naruto Uzumaki a fait un jour partie du Village de Konoha ?

L'homme qui venait de parler était connu pour sa grande sagesse et son intelligence démesurée. Les Nara étaient évidemment connu pour leur mentalité très particulière, préférant la stratégie murement réfléchie aux actions incohérentes de la plupart des guerres ; mais l'individu présent au Conseil était la quintessence de cette mentalité. Il s'appelait Shikaku Nara et représentait son clan.

- Ce que dis Nara-san n'est pas exempt de réflexion (le dit Nara haussa un sourcil perplexe). Il serait précipité que d'attribuer un garçon comme un vulgaire objet. L'heure du partage ne doit pas encore sonner.

C'était encore un membre charismatique du Conseil qui venait de prendre la parole. Chef du très puissant clan Hyûga reconnaissable à ses yeux blancs sans pupilles, Hiashi ne parlait que quand c'était nécessaire, préférant écouter. Mais son motif d'intervention n'était pas des plus moraux pour le coup. La seule chose qui l'avait poussé à prendre la parole est qu'il ne voulait pas que le clan Uchiha devienne trop puissant par rapport au sien.

- Allons donc, Hyûga, je ne vous savais pas si timoré. Ironisa Fugaku. Lorsque vous avez voté pour que le clan Uzumaki rejoigne le village il y a quelques années vous ne pensiez pas la même chose.

- Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport avec l'affaire d'aujourd'hui, Uchiha. Répondit l'interpelle d'un ton dédaigneux.

Il était de source sûre que ces deux-là se haïssaient presque.

- Nous perdons du temps. Intervint une nouvelle fois Danzo. Plus nous attendons et plus la menace potentielle de ce garçon risque d'augmenter.

Murmure dans les rangs.

- Et bien qu'à cela ne tienne. Répondit Hiashi. Faites le venir pour qu'on puisse voir de quoi il en retourne.

- Oh mais je le voudrais bien. Répondit Danzo d'une voix rusée. Le seul problème c'est que personne n'a jugé nécessaire de mettre ce _garçon _en des lieux _appropriés à sa condition. _

- En prison oui, pensa Shikaku qui n'était pas dupe du tout.

- Qu'en penses-tu Hiruzen ? demanda Koharu.

N'ayant plus envie de discuter de cela, en vain, avant un certain temps, le Sandaime soupira et donna finalement son accord.

- Très bien, j'accepte que Naruto soit interrogé par le Conseil du Village afin de vérifier s'il fait bel et bien partie du village de Konoha. Mais je vous mets en garde. J'interdis à quiconque le droit de porter la main sur ce garçon durant son séjour ici. Aussi longtemps qu'il durera. J'ajoute que cette question de rang A doit être nécessairement acceptée par le Conseil au complet. C'est la procédure.

Danzo sourit narquoisement et Fugaku Uchiha eut un petit geste d'impatience.

- Puisque que les formalités ont été prises, je déclare la séance terminée, déclara Homura.

Les chefs de clans se levèrent lentement, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Le Sandaime fit un signe discret à Shikaku Nara pour lui dire d'attendre. Le chef de clan comprit immédiatement et patienta quelques minutes le temps que ses homologues quittent la salle.

- Je te remercie Shikaku d'avoir approuvé ma prise de position.

- C'est normal Hokage-sama, considérer des Hôtes au même titre que leurs Démons ne m'a jamais effleuré. Et je pense qu'il doit être vu comme un humain à part entière. Cependant, si je peux me permettre une suggestion….

Le Sandaime lui fit signe de poursuivre. Si cet homme avait une idée derrière la tête, la meilleure des choses à faire était encore de l'écouter.

- Hokage-sama, sauf votre respect, je pense que ce jeune homme pourrait, malgré vos recommandations, être en danger. Et il serait prudent de le faire surveiller par des Ninjas de confiance.

- J'y avais pensé, répondit le vieil homme. J'avais l'intention de demander à deux de mes ANBU personnels de s'en occuper. Mais puis-je néanmoins te demander un service ?

Shikaku s'inclina avec respect.

- Je vous en prie, Hokage-sama.

- Pourrais-tu aller envoyer ce message par oiseaux de toute urgence ? Il faut que le Conseil soit au complet dans ce genre de circonstances.

- J'y vais de ce pas, Hokage-sama, mon domaine se trouve sur le chemin.

_Pendant ce temps, devant une grande maison_

- L'Hokage a refusé notre proposition de nous occuper de Kyubi avec le Sharingan. Mais, je ne compte pas renoncer pour si peu. Le Démon Renard à neuf queues sera à nous…..ainsi que le Village. Notre clan redeviendra le premier du village. Foi de Fugaku Uchiha.

_Ailleurs, à plusieurs kilomètres du village._

Un aigle porteur d'une missive arrive au niveau d'un groupe de personnes avant de se poser sur le bras tendu de l'un deux. L'individu sort la lettre de la sacoche sur le dos de l'animal avant de la lire attentivement.

- Il semble que Sandaime-sama ait encore plusieurs difficultées avec le Conseil du Village. Commente un autre homme plutôt bien en chair ayant reconnu le sceau sur le message.

- En effet, répond un troisième individu d'une voix étouffée mais parfaitement claire.

Le premier des hommes du groupe, redresse la tête de la lettre envoyée par oiseau. Une étrange lueur dans le regard.

- Il semble que mon Ninjutsu spatio-temporel a échoué. Même ma mémoire a été préservée. Dépêchons-nous, nous ne sommes plus très loin.

Le vent ébouriffe ses cheveux blonds. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, les 4 individus avaient disparu.

Dans le même temps, Naruto, toujours dans son dilemme cornélien ne voyait pas défiler les heures. Cependant, il y avait un petit changement…..

_Puisque il semble que quel que soit mon choix je doive rester quelques temps dans ce village avant de retourner à mon époque. Et en parlant de rentrer à mon époque, il faut que je trouve un moyen de le faire à ma convenance. Mais comment ? Je ne sais rien des techniques sur le sujet…_

Le jeune homme eut soudain une idée aussi imprévisible que surréaliste.

_Le rouleau des techniques interdites…_

_10 m en dessous, bureau de l'Hokage_

Suite à la réunion du Conseil, Sarutobi Hiruzen était retourné dans son bureau afin de réfléchir aux derniers évènements. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas laisser ce jeune garçon tomber sous les griffes de Danzo. Ce dernier lui aurait fait subir un lavage de cerveau comme c'était le cas par ailleurs dans le village de Kiri sous la direction du Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura.

Et, une fois de plus, les réflexions du vieil homme furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'un Chunin qui arracha littéralement la porte en entrant.

- Hokage-sama !

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? grommela le Sandaime. J'espère que c'est pour une bonne raison.

La journée avait été longue, très longue. Mais même au fond du trou, il est toujours possible de tomber plus bas.

Ce qu'il entendit alors lui fit revenir sa migraine.

- Le rouleau des Techniques interdites a été dérobé.

- COMMENT ? ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Manqua de s'étouffer le vieil Hokage.

_Terrain d'entrainement numéro 4, quelques minutes plus tard._

Un jeune homme blond était assis au centre de la vaste clairière qui constituait le terrain d'entraînement. Il déroula le lourd rouleau rempli des secrets de Konoha.

Et comme la première fois, l'énorme quantité de techniques le surprit. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et se mit à la recherche du jutsu qui pourrait lui-être le plus utile dans sa situation.

Le SHUNSHIN NO JUTSU était plutôt intéressant et riche de potentialités, mais il ne semblait pas permettre de voyager dans le temps. Par conséquent, il ne lui servait à rien ici….

Une voix douce et amusée retentit dans son dos. Une voix qu'il connaissait.

- Je vois que tu es resté à cette époque….Naruto.

Ce dernier leva la tête en direction de la voix. Elle provenait d'un homme assez jeune perché sur la branche d'un arbre. Il était revêtu de la tenue traditionnelle des Jounins. Avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et son grand sourire il inspirait la confiance, le calme et la maîtrise de soi.

- Yondaime Hokage…..

Soupir de l'intéressé.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, Naruto, il me semble t'avoir dit que je n'étais pas la personne que tu désignes par ce titre.

Il fit une moue moqueuse pendant quelques secondes puis reprit.

- Il va falloir que tu m'explique pourquoi tu te retrouves ici.

- Que je vous explique ? Mais vous plaisantez ? Vous aviez dit que vous me renverriez chez moi, mais je me suis retrouvé ici….à Konoha. A vous de m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous êtes plantés, 'ttebayo.

Minato sourit…._Dattebayo, hein ?_ Cette expression lui rappelait quelqu'un. Comme la première fois qu'il avait entendue, à la mission au Rôran, il fit le parallèle.

Mais le devoir avant tout.

- Suis-moi, Naruto, il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons débattre. Et…..n'oublie pas le rouleau des techniques interdites.

Naruto rougit, mais finit pas le suivre.


	5. Conseil et blond

Les deux blonds marchaient côte à côte dans les rues de Konoha. Le plus vieux des deux prenant légèrement la tête.

Sur leurs passages les gens se retournaient, éberlués. Nombre d'entre eux connaissaient Minato, un ninja très proche des civils. Mais ce jeune homme si semblable…..

Les hypothèses les plus farfelues commencèrent à émerger. Certains mettaient en avant qu'un tel ninja devait être un véritable tombeur. Peut-être avait-il déjà une vingtaine d'enfants illégitimes ?

D'autres, plus portés sur les sciences, prétendaient que Minato avait été cloné pour pouvoir mieux servir le Village.

Ce que tous conclurent en tout cas, c'est que l'affaire devait être grave, au vu de leurs visages.

- Hiruzen-sama m'envoie te chercher, dit Minato de sa voix tranquille, le Conseil du Village veut t'interroger lui-même sur tes relations avec Konoha. Sans oublier que….

Il fut interrompu par un cri indigné.

- Mais je suis de Konoha, 'ttebayo, pourquoi ces vieux croutons me dérangent pour ça ? Ça se voit quand même !

Son interlocuteur eut un nouveau sourire. Décidemment, Naruto lui rappelait de plus en plus Kushina…Elle aussi avait cette manie de considérer certaines choses comme évidentes alors qu'elles ne l'étaient pas.

Aussi, fort de nombreuses années d'expérience avec sa fur…compagne, il s'empressa d'expliquer la chose.

- Le Conseil du Village, répondit-il donc, a pour vocation de protéger les intérêts de Konoha. En ce sens, il est normal que sa demande d'un entretien particulier soit honorée.

- Mamy Tsunade a toujours dis qu'elle se fichait de l'avis du Conseil. Déclara Naruto en serrant le poing.

Le dénommé Namikaze le regarda, étonné par cette phrase.

_Cela voudrait-il dire que Tsunade-sama sera amenée à avoir des responsabilités politiques ? Tsss….ce garçon est une véritable passoire. Il trahirait son propre père sans s'en apercevoir. Va falloir que je surveille mes arrières. Mon dieu…._

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit l'éclair jaune de Konoha, ce Conseil sera chargé de décider si tu es en droit de demeurer à Konoha le temps qu'une solution sur le long terme soit trouvée.

Cri derechef.

- Mais je….

- Naruto ! Reprit patiemment Minato. Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois convaincre. Si tu as des arguments, garde les pour le Conseil.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant le Palais Hokage. Minato fit signe à Naruto d'entrer. Celui-ci s'exécuta. Et au moment où il allait franchir la porte de la salle du Conseil, le jeune homme crut entendre « bonne chance et sois prudent ».

La salle était petite. Très petite. Avec une ambiance aussi lourde que le Mont Hokage.

Contrairement à leur réunion précédente, cette fois-ci, tous les membres du Conseil du Village étaient réunis.

Le jeune blond les dévisagea et en reconnut la plupart pour les avoir côtoyés à son époque.

Le Sandaime Hokage, en tenue officielle, et ses deux conseiller Homura et Koharu ainsi que Danzo. Tsume Inuzuka (_pourquoi toutes les mères sont folles ?_), Shikaku Nara (sans cicatrices sur le visage), Hiashi Hyûga ( _il ressemble à Neji_), Fugaku Uchiha ( _yeux noirs cheveux noirs peau blanche_ ), Choza Akimichi ( _c'est Choji en pire_), Shibi Aburame ( _brrr flippant_ ), Inoichi Yamanaka ( _il a pas l'air dans son assiette_ ) ainsi que deux Chunins chargés de prendre des notes.

De plus, Minato Namikaze avait été invité par le Sandaime en tant que principal témoin de l'affaire en cours.

Danzo prit la parole en premier avec sa froideur habituelle. Il avait ses propres objectifs dans cette affaire.

Le ton était méprisant, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils au blond.

_Toujours ce regard mauvais….il sait. _

- Jeune homme, vous avez été convoqué par le Conseil de Konoha afin de répondre à certaines questions importantes. Pour commencer, votre nom est-il bien Uzumaki Naruto.

- Oui, en effet….répondit Naruto en écarquillant les yeux.

La situation était vraiment bizarre. Être présenté devant son propre Village avait quelque chose de…malsain.

Inutile de dire que la suite lui donna raison.

L'interrogateur, aussi rigide que les cadavres qu'il laissait derrière lui, continua son questionnement.

- Et vous prétendez faire partie de Konoha d'après mes _sources bien informées_. Pourriez-vous nous en donner la preuve, ici et maintenant ?

_La preuve que je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki ? Nan mais à quoi il joue, 'ttebayo ! S'il croit que j'ai mon certificat de naissance sur moi ? Il a dû être scellé avec Kyubi._

- Ecoutez, je fais partie de Konoha depuis ma naissance, 'ttebayo. Je suis devenu Genin il y a trois ans et j'ai fait mon apprentissage avec…

Nouvelle interruption.

- Une minute, l'interpela à nouveau Danzo, vous dites être né à Konoha. Toutefois, le registre que j'ai-là, ne stipule aucunement la naissance d'un Uzumaki dans ce village au cours des 20 dernières années. Ce que vous dites n'a donc aucun sens. Je propose donc que…

Heureusement pour notre blond qui ne savait plus s'il devait tout révéler ou se taire, la cavalerie arriva avec une magnifique queue de cheval blonde.

- Permettez Danzo, l'interrompit Inoichi Yamanaka, il y a des questions primordiales. J'aimerai d'abord savoir ce qui t'est arrivé au cours des derniers jours Naruto.

- J'appuie cette demande, déclara à son tour Shikaku.

Tous deux s'intéressaient davantage aux péripéties du jeune homme qu'à le mettre plus bas que terre.

- Alors, Naruto, demanda gentiment le Sandaime, pourrais-tu expliquer au Conseil les évènements qui t'ont amené ici ?

_Oh yeah…j'ai ma chance, 'ttebayo ! Je vais tout leur dire. Hum…non je vais faire semblant d'être hésitant. Ça les convaincra. Je suis trop fort, 'ttebayo ! _

- Euh…d'accord. Je faisais une mission avec mes coéquipiers ayant pour but d'arrêter un marionnettiste du nom de Mukade. Nous avons été séparés après la rupture d'un sceau spatio-temporel. C'est quand j'ai rencontré le Yond….cet homme là-bas ( il désigna Minato ) que je me suis interrogé.

_Et c'est rien de le dire…._

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Homura. Vous ne connaissiez pas cet homme avant cette date ? Cela a tendance à décrédibiliser votre version puisque Namikaze-san est plutôt connu à Konoha. Surtout pour un ninja.

_Elle me cherche la vieille peau, 'ttebayo ? Il faut lui dire comment ! _

- Pas du tout. Répondit Naruto d'un ton plus assuré et un tantinet énervé, à l'époque d'où je viens il est mort depuis plusieurs années. En partant de là, parler à un mort n'est pas une activité à laquelle on s'habitue.

Il y eut un regard de connivence entre les trois conseillers. Nul doute que l'argument n'avait pas débouché.

Ce fut le ton doucereux de la voix qui alerta notre blond.

- Ah ça….mort dites-vous ? C'est particulièrement terrible, en effet. Et….en savez-vous la raison ?

_Ils se foutent de moi en plus. Reste calme. _

- Non, pas du tout. Rétorqua l'Uzumaki en serrant le poing. On m'a juste raconté qu'il était mort au combat à peu après vers ma naissance.

L'Hokage vint à son secours.

- Je crois qu'un témoignage de l'intéressé mettra tout le monde d'accord. Minato, demanda donc le Sandaime, est-ce que son récit est correct pour la partie vous concernant tous les deux ?

Le Jonin mit un temps à répondre. Il avait buté sur le bout de la phrase le concernant.

_Mort au combat…._

Mais il se reprit rapidement et s'empressa de répondre.

- En effet, Sandaime-sama, répondit l'Eclair Jaune, j'ai croisé ce jeune homme lors de ma mission de protection en compagnie de Akimichi-san et de Aburame-san ( il fit un petit signe de tête que les deux chefs de clan lui rendirent ). Il m'est alors apparu que Naruto ne me connaissait pas en tant que personne vivante. J'ai donc essayé de le renvoyer à son époque. Ce qui semble avoir échoué, en témoigne sa présence ici. Toutefois, je pense que sa version est tout à fait véridique pour le reste de son récit.

- Quant à son nom, intervint Inoichi, je peux le confirmer. Il s'appelle bien Naruto Uzumaki.

Il y eut plusieurs murmures dans la salle.

- J'en reviens donc à ma première question. Reprit Danzo avec une nuance d'agacement dans la voix. Peux-tu nous apporter, _Uzumaki Naruto_, une preuve de ton appartenance à Konoha ?

Dans l'esprit de Naruto c'était l'effervescence.

_Que dois-je dire ? Je pourrais montrer le Rasengan…non surtout pas. L'ermite pas net m'a dis que c'était une technique secrète et je préfère en parler avec le Yondaime. Je pourrais parler de Kyubi. Encore pire….je préfère garder ce secret. Mais oui….des secrets ! _

Son esprit de Ninja imprévisible se mit en route. Minato grimaça. Il connaissait ce regard malicieux.

- Pour vous prouver que je viens de Konoha, je peux vous dire plein de chose. S'écria le jeune homme sa confiance revenue.

_Ah je ne suis pas digne de confiance. Soit. Lavons le linge sale tous ensemble. _

- Que vas-tu dire Naruto ? se demanda le Sandaime.

Naruto se leva, pointant du doigt tous les participants à la discussion.

- Je connais chacun des membres de ce Conseil. Ainsi que plusieurs des secrets liés aux clans du Village.

Aussitôt les chefs de Clans présents dans la salle froncèrent les sourcils. Que savait ce gamin.

- Les Inuzuka combattent avec leur chiens ( il montra Tsume ) ; les Uchiha utilisent le Sharingan ; les Hyûga le Byakugan ; les membres de la famille Akimichi peuvent étirer leurs membres et devenirs gigantesques…

- C'est un peu léger, ironisa Fugaku Uchiha, n'importe qui connait ce que tu as dit…

_Yeah, il a marché. Tu veux un secret sanglant, je vais t'en donner un. Et un beau. _

- Mais tout le monde ne connait pas le Mangekyo Sharingan et la façon de l'obtenir. Répondit Naruto qui commençait à s'amuser. Dois-je détailler devant cette assemblée ce qui se trouve sous le tatami d'un certain temple ? Voulez-vous que je dise tout ça ?

Fugaku ouvrit de grands yeux et se leva littéralement de son siège.

- Comment le sais-tu ? cria-t-il d'une voix enragée. Qui te l'a dit. Qui a osé que je le tue de mes propres mains ?

_Peut-être que si je lui dis que c'était un de ses fils il nous fera une crise cardiaque. Et pan ! _

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, je connais parfaitement l'histoire du clan Hyûga. Reprit l'Uzumaki.

Ce fut au tour de Hiashi Hyûga de le regarder étonné et légèrement anxieux. Les autres clans se dévisageaient avec un mélange de gêne et d'impatience. En apprendre sur les petits secrets de ses alter ego se révélait assez amusant.

Aussi accueillirent-ils avec circonspection la nouvelle révélation de Naruto.

- La différence entre famille principale et branche parallèle. Le sceau de l'oiseau en cage …..et j'en passe des meilleures. Je connais tout ça sur le bout des doigts, 'ttebayo !

Grincement de dents.

- C'est une honte ! Comment est-ce possible qu'un étranger au clan puisse savoir ça ?

- Je pense que cela répond à votre question, Uchiha-san, Hyûga-san. Intervint Shikaku avec détachement.

Il espérait ainsi en finir avec cette vague de révélations. Bien que sa propre vie soit paisible et exempte de machinations, il ne tenait pas à tenter l'expérience.

- En effet. Approuva le chef du clan Aburame.

Ça ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Il savait qu'aucun membre de son clan ne révèlerait leurs secrets.

- Fort bien. Reprit Danzo mécontent d'avoir perdu l'avantage, il semblerait en effet que tu aies des connaissances importantes sur les clans du Village mais….

- Oh mais ce n'est pas tout, vieil homme. Répondit Naruto très à l'aise maintenant.

_Allez, je lâche le top du top. _

- Bien dis, gamin s'extasia intérieurement Tsume.

- Que veux-tu dire exactement ? demanda à son tour Choza Akimichi.

Minato soupira.

_Kushina…ton fils est comme toi. Il ne sait pas s'arrêter…._

- Je sais que ce vieux ( il montra Danzo ) est le chef de la Racine, une branche de l'ANBU et que ces méthodes pour retirer les sentiments de ses hommes sont comparables avec celle du règne de terreur du Mizukage du Village de la Brume Sanglante. Et inutile de dire qu'elle n'a pas disparue.

En 50 ans, le Sandaime avait appris à connaître Danzo. Il l'avait vu souvent froid, parfois surpris, plusieurs fois agacé….mais jamais au grand jamais il l'avait vu prendre cette expression de stupeur horrifiée. Et il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi. En une phrase, Naruto venait de révéler ( sans s'en rendre compte) que la Racine existait toujours malgré l'interdiction du Sandaime à cette époque. Le visage et le silence du vieux Conseiller était un aveu de plus. D'autant qu'il était impossible qu'un simple genin en entende parler à moins d'être le témoin direct. Ce qui était inconcevable.

Ce dernier tenta néanmoins de reprendre l'avantage psychologique et lâcha son dernier atout.

- Peut-être que tu seras aussi bavard sur un autre sujet te concernant. Les rumeurs courent que tu aurais en toi le Démon Renard à neuf queues. Explication ?

Une boule de feu lancée dans la salle dans la salle n'aurait pas fait un plus grand choc. Les chefs de clan eurent, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant, une moue surprise. Minato était véritablement choqué pour sa part ( _il a Kyubi en lui ? Mais alors….._ ). A l'opposée, Fugaku Uchiha se redressa dans son fauteuil, une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux. Comme c'était interessant….

Naruto fut lui-aussi très surpris.

_Sai avait raison. Cette fouine sait tout. Enfoiré. Me voilà à nouveau fiché dans le Village comme un terroriste dangereux et sadique. Bravo. _

La réponse lui parvint des deux Conseillers Homura et Koharu.

- Si c'est effectivement le cas, serait-il possible que tu nous en donne une preuve ?

- Ici ? S'écria Naruto, vous plaisantez ? Vous savez ce que vous êtes en train de demander ?

- C'est de Kyubi dont on parle, intervint le Sandaime énervé par ses Conseillers, la moindre erreur et nous courrons droit au désastre. S'il héberge un Bijuu, un spécialiste comme Minato n'a qu'à examiner le sceau.

- Laissez-moi m'en occuper. Déclara le leader du clan Uchiha avec une expression réjouie. Je le maitriserai grâce au Sharingan s'il le faut.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit apparaître les deux pupilles écarlates que connaissait bien le blond.

_Ces sharingans….comme Sasuke et Itachi. Ces yeux suintent la haine. Restons calme. Je dois contrôler mon chakra. _

- Très bien. Je vais vous faire une démonstration. Soupira-t-il. Mais ce sera votre faute si ça dégénère. Inutile de m'envoyer la facture pour les pots cassés.

Il se concentra. Puisant dans son esprit trace du chakra orange de son Bijuu, tout en veillant à ne pas en utiliser trop. Quelques instants plus tard, son corps était entouré d'un halo de chakra tourbillonnant avec force.

Hiashi Hyûga voulut regarder le phénomène de plus près à l'aide du Byakugan. Il renonça rapidement car la lueur dégagée devenait irréelle pour un Byakugan. Shibi Aburame ne pouvait que constater l'agitation de ses insectes devant ce chakra démoniaque. « _Galère, encore un nouveau problème_ » pensa Shikaku. Le seul réellement ravi était Fugaku Uchiha. Ce chakra était pour lui un signe du destin. « _Avec ça, les Uchiha reviendront au pouvoir_ ». Il utilisa le pouvoir de ses yeux pour tenter d'augmenter (au lieu de diminuer ou stabiliser) le flux de chakra.

_Pendant ce temps à l'autre bout du village_

Une jeune femme était allongée au sol et se tient le ventre qui la fait souffrir. Elle ressentait une sensation désagréable. Un rire démoniaque retentit dans sa tête tandis qu'elle luttait contre la terrible force.

_C'est la première fois depuis des années que ça me fait cet effet-là, 'ttebane ! _

…_._

Naruto tentait vainement de réprimer l'afflux monumental de puissance qui sortait de lui. Il se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans l'égout de son esprit. Et…avec le gigantesque locataire.

- Arrêtes, Kyubi, reprend ton chakra ! Ça ne devrait pas aller aussi loin.

**- Je n'y suis pour rien, gamin, c'est ce maudit Uchiha avec son horrible Sharingan.**

- Et tu ne peux rien faire ?

- **Non. Et crois moi, je suis prêt de m'arrêter….**

On le sentait partagé entre la joie de prendre de plus en plus le contrôle de Naruto et sa haine dévorante envers cet Uchiha qui tentait de le contrôler. Ceci énerva notre Uzumaki.

- Et ben bravo ! s'écria le blond. Il est beau l'animal mythologique omniscient et omnipotent ! Le moindre abruti avec un sharingan et ça y est, plus rien. Non mais sérieux, j'aurai du me faire sceller un autre Démon.

- **Ferme-là, crétin d'humain. Si tu avais un peu plus de résistance, je n'en serais pas là. **

Dans la salle, l'heure était à l'agitation. Une première queue venait d'apparaître sur le dos de Naruto tandis que les cicatrices de son visage s'accentuaient lui donnant un aspect bestial.

Il y eut soudain un….éclair jaune, et un homme apparut juste entre l'Uchiha et Naruto. Faisant perdre au premier le contact visuel avec le porteur du Démon Renard.

- Sandaime-sama, dit Minato car c'était lui bien-sûr, j'amène Naruto hors de la salle du Conseil pour essayer de le calmer.

- Vas-y ! s'écria le Sandaime qui était lui-même occupé à empêcher ses deux conseillers de donner l'alerte. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Ni une ni deux, Minato Namikaze attrapa le poignet de Naruto sans se soucier du chakra brulant le recouvrant. Puis il leva deux doigts et murmura **SHUNSHIN NON JUTSU** avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de feuilles emmenant son…fils avec lui.

Pendant ce temps, la salle se remettait de ses émotions.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé s'échapper ? s'écria l'Uchiha furieux que son entreprise ait échouée.

- Taisez-vous, Fugaku. Répondit Hiashi Hyûga. Vous croyez peut-être que personne n'a remarqué votre Sharingan activé ?

- De quoi vous mêlez-vous Hyûga ? Je ne l'ai fait pour le contrôler.

- Et ben on dirait qu'il te reste des leçons à prendre, ironisa Tsume Inuzuka, je n'ai jamais vu un Sharingan aussi inefficace. « _Mon Sharingan contrôle Kyubi_ » ajouta t- elle en imitant l'Uchiha avec une voix orgueilleuse.

Il y eut quelques discrets sourires autours de la table.

- Il SUFFIT ! Cria à son tour le Sandaime qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Arrêtez de vous chamailler !

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Disait Danzo dans son coin. Avec cette logique de faiblesse dans le Village on s'étonne d'en arriver là….

Il y eut soudain un arrêt total de mouvement dans la salle. Shikaku avait utilisé la manipulation des ombres sur la majorité des chefs de clans, tandis que Choza avait agrandi ( et élargi ) son bras séparant ainsi la salle en deux.

- Veuillez m'excuser, dit le Nara calmement, mais à ma connaissance, nous ne sommes pas venus pour nous battre entre nous.

- On croirait des tigres qui se battent pour une carcasse de viande, déclara à son tour Choza en affichant un air affamé.

Il songeait au succulent barbecue que son épouse allait assurément préparer à son retour.

- Oui, les animaux qui ne mangent pas hurlent beaucoup, ajouta Shibi Aburame d'un ton très sérieux.

Il songeait à la magnifique larve qu'il allait s'implanter ce soir.

_Pendant ce temps, grande rue de Konoha_

Minato était réapparu sur un toit en tenant toujours Naruto par le bras.

- Essaye de te calmer, Naruto, fit le plus vieux des deux.

Le porteur de démon Renard, respira à grandes bouchées et, à force de volonté, parvint à reprendre le contrôle de son chakra et ainsi à le faire disparaître. Eloigné du Dojutsu, cela allait beaucoup mieux.

- Comment se fait-il que tu aies perdu le contrôle ? Demanda Minato. Tu n'arrives pas du tout à maîtriser Kyubi ?

- Si, bien sûr. Répondit Naruto encore essoufflé. Jusqu'à la 3ème queue, je peux rester conscient. Mais là, le Renard m'a dit que c'était à cause du Sharingan que son chakra devenait de plus en plus puissant.

- Je vois, c'était donc Fugaku-san qui est à la cause de tout cela…..

Il eut un soupire légèrement déçu mais se reprit rapidement devant la question qui lui fut posée.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous protégé, Yond….enfin je veux dire….

_Naruto, de grâce, cesse de semer des informations aux quatre vents. _

- Peut-être, répondit ce dernier avec un petit sourire, parce que j'ai hâte d'entendre un récit de première main et que j'ai quelques questions qui nous concernent que tous les deux…

Il forma dans sa main un Rasengan avec décontraction, avant de reprendre la parole avec un grand sourire. Il ne manqua pas le regard admiratif et légèrement envieux de son fils.

- Ou peut-être parce que, quel que soient les années qui nous séparent aujourd'hui, tu portes le nom de Kushina et que donc, tu dois être mon fils.

- PARDON ?

_Alors, il ne le savait pas ?_

- Enfin, Naruto, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Ne vois-tu pas la ressemblance que nous avons l'un avec l'autre ? Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas mécontent.

Naruto sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lui ? Le fils de Minato Namikaze, futur Yondaime de Konoha, aussi appelé Eclair Jaune ? Impossible !

_En tout cas, l'honneur est sauf. C'est un ninja. Et quel ninja…_

- Mais alors ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis avant 'ttbayo ? S'écria Naruto. Nous nous sommes vu l'autre fois, en mission, tu aurais….tu aurais pu me….

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on se reverrait à mon époque, avoua Minato sincère, je pensais que tu pourrais l'apprendre à ton époque. Je pensais que tu le savais mais que tu dissimulais l'information pour ne pas changer le futur.

- je n'aurais jamais fait ça !

_Je l'ai un poil surestimé. Désolé fiston. _

- Mais à mon époque tu es mort ! Tu as disparu après avoir….

_Et voilà, il recommence…._

- Naruto, reprit Minato avant d'en entendre trop, je suis sincèrement désolé que tu aies vécu sans connaître tes parents, même si j'ignore pourquoi Sandaime-sama ne t'as rien dis.

Naruto eut un sourire mouillé.

- Bah, maintenant que je le sais je suis content. Je suis le fils d'une légende, je peux encaisser…..

Minato sourit.

- Suis-moi, Naruto, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Il s'élança sur le toit d'une maison avant de prendre la direction de la partie Sud du Village, Naruto le suivant tout en se réjouissant intérieurement d'être fils d'un futur Hokage….

Minato atterrit devant une maison de belle facture, située juste à côté de….la Forêt de la Mort. Naruto en fit la remarque, une goutte de sueur dégoulinant sur son front.

- Vous….vivez à côté de cet endroit ? Vous êtes malades ! C'est rempli de bêtes monstrueuses !

- Rassures toi Naruto, il n'y a aucun danger _dans la forêt. _

Il s'interrompit. Les deux blonds entendirent un cri terrible suivi d'un bruit de coup.

- Dattebane !

Minato eut juste le temps de plaquer Naruto au sol avant que la porte ne soit défoncée par un individu qui était passé au travers, apparemment propulsé par un coup surpuissant.

L'individu en question percuta trois arbres, creusa littéralement une tranchée dans le sol avant de terminer sa course folle dans un étang voisin.

- Aie aie aie, fit l'apparition en sortant de la mare, en vieillissant Kushina devient aussi redoutable que Tsunade.

L'homme, de grande taille, essora la masse blanchâtre de ses cheveux avant de se frotter la mâchoire avec une moue douloureuse.

Minato et Naruto le reconnurent tout de suite.

- Jiraya-sensei !

- Ero-sennin !


	6. La famille

_Des profondeurs d'une mare et la chevelure encore pleine d'algues, émerge une silhouette familière à Naruto et Minato._

- Jiraya-sensei ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je vous croyais en mission au Pays de la Neige.

- L'Ermite pas net !

_Lui aussi est vivant. Mon dieu, je l'avais complètement oublié, focalisé sur Itachi et mes parents, 'ttebayo…._

- Yo Minato ? s'écria l'individu en question. Tu tombes bien. Je suis sur un nouveau roman.

- Vous parlez de votre « _Chroniques d'un ninja intrépide_ » ? C'est plutôt une bonne idée, répondit Minato en souriant. Une suite ne serait pas boudée.

Jiraya se racla la gorge d'un air gêné.

- Euh …..En fait pas vraiment. C'est une autre idée que j'ai eu…..c'est bâti sur un style un peu plus relâché.

_Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez en fait, Jiraya-sensei ? A moins que…._

- Encore vos observations d'un goût plus que douteux, j'imagine….soupira l'Eclair jaune de Konoha.

Jiraya sauta sur ses pieds et pointa son index en direction de Minato.

- Je te rappelle que tu es mon élève ! Tu me dois le respect !

Sa diatribe fut interrompue par un murmure.

- L'Ermite pas net…vivant…..

L'interrompu se gonfla comme un crapaud.

- Il n'y a personne de ce nom-là jeune impertinent ! s'écria-t-il. Je suis le grand et charismatique Jiraya-sama, ermite des crapauds du Mont Myoboku, Sannin du village de la Feuille, homme adoré des femmes…..

Nouvelle interruption. Mais ce ne fut pas un murmure.

- ...ET PERVERS DE PREMIERE, 'TTEBANE ! S'écria la douce épouse de Minato en sortant de la maison une espèce de massue à la main.

Mais elle changea de comportement quand elle avisa qui se trouvaient derrière le _« pervers de première _».

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire kunai, la rouquine s'était ruée (mot bien doux pour désigner sa précipitation) sur les deux blonds afin de les serrer (ou plutôt de les broyer ) dans ses bras, bousculant au passage Jiraya qui s'envola à nouveau dans les airs.

- Minato ? C'est toi ? Tu es revenu ? (_puis le frappant_) Tu devrais avoir honte 'ttebane ! J'ai presque failli m'inquiéter ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'on laisse une jeune femme vulnérable toute seule ?

- Mais non voyons, répondit Minato en souriant, il y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter….Et puis Naruto m'a bien aidé à finir ma mission. Même si….

- J'ai remarqué, fit Kushina d'un air innocent, que Naruto et toi vous ressembliez beaucoup.

Elle avait dans l'idée de faire la surprise à Minato.

- Eh bien oui, c'est tout simplement que…

- Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? s'écria une voix en provenance…de la mare. Ce garçon s'appelle Naruto, le même nom que mon personnage de roman ? Fantastique !

- Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas pour rien, déclara Minato avec un petit sourire amusé. Et d'après moi, il aurait un lien direct avec nous.

Le _ crapaud _bondit sur la berge.

- Pas possible ! S'exclama Jiraya avec l'air émerveillé d'un enfant à Noël. Vous avez fait sacrément vite, dites-donc pour qu'il soit si vieux…..

Il sortit prestement carnet et crayon puis se rapprocha des « parents » qui rougissaient à vue d'œil.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Jiraya-sensei….s'empressa de dire le Namikaze.

- Allons Minato, fit le Sannin avec un clin d'œil complice, pas de gêne entre nous. Tu peux tout me raconter. Alors comment tu l'as….

L'instant d'après, il fallut empêcher Kushina de commettre un Jirayacide.

- MAIS JE VAIS TE ME L'ETRIPER CE PERVERS ! LÂCHE-MOI MINATO !

Pendant ce temps, l'un des témoins de cette spirituelle discussion restait à l'écart. Naruto avait toujours du mal à se dire que Jiraya était vivant « _logique puisque je suis dans le passé_ ». Mais entre le dire et voir la personne en question devant soi il y avait un monde….Ce qui représentait donc un sacré choc.

- Je suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir Ero-sennin.

Jiraya grimaça en entendant le surnom, mais posa une question qui le turlupinait.

- Nous serions-nous déjà rencontrés ?

- Dans votre futur et donc mon passé proche si je puis dire….

- De quoi parle-t-il Minato ? demande Jiraya incrédule

- Nous allons tout vous expliquer sensei. Enfin, ce que nous savons car, pour nous aussi, il y a quelques zones d'ombre.

Kushina l'interrompit vivement.

- Une chose à la fois 'ttebane. Il faudrait déjà penser à se restaurer avant ça.

Puis, prenant une voix innocente.

- Minato, reprit-elle, pourrais-tu aller me chercher le repas derrière la maison, il ne passe pas la porte.

- Mais, derrière la porte c'est….

Kushina prit un air gêné et passa son bras derrière la tête

- Oui, la forêt de la mort, mais voilà, c'est un peu gros ce que j'ai chass….trouvé et bon…..

- Bon ça va….j'y vais, soupira Minato résigné.

_Ça va être quoi cette fois ? Parce que le sanglier de trois mètres cinquante de la dernière fois…._

_Village de Konoha, un peu plus tard_

Nos quatre amis ( Jiraya avait finalement été invité ) étaient attablés devant un gigantesque taureau rôti entouré de champignons et de nombreux aromates. Naruto et étonnement Minato s'étaient rués sur leurs assiettes et en redemandèrent rapidement. Mais la conversation s'était finalement installée.

- Alors comme ça tu saurais faire le rasengan, demanda Jiraya dubitatif. Tu pourrais faire une démonstration ?

- Ici, s'écria Naruto, en plein repas ? Vous ne voulez pas que j'invoque Gama Bunta pendant qu'on y est histoire de bien détruire la maison ?

- Parce que tu en es capable aussi ? demandèrent Jiraya et Minato en cœur.

- Et oui, c'est vous Ero-sennin qui m'avait enseigné le KUCHYOSE.

- Je ne sais pas comment mon moi futur a pu tolérer de se faire appeler ainsi. Grommela l'ermite.

Naruto leur avait finalement appris qu'il venait du futur.

- Vous me l'avez souvent reproché. Avoua-t-il. Mais c'est tellement vrai que vous ne pouviez rien dire.

Il y eut quelques rires discrets autours de la table.

- Et bien gamin, viens donc me montrer si tu sais maîtriser le Rasengan dehors.

- Pas de problème…..je fais ça à la demande. Répondit le jeune blond le sourire aux lèvres.

Il sortit rapidement suivi de Minato, Kushina et de Jiraya qui étaient impatients qu'ils étaient de constater le fait de leurs propres yeux.

Arrivé au milieu du jardin, Naruto s'arrêta. Il composa les signes du Kage Bunshin. Une fois son clone apparu il commença à créer du chakra, malaxé par son double pour lui donner la forme d'une boule.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Jiraya était soufflé, Kushina fière et Minato ayant déjà vu la technique eut un petit sourire _« il n'arrive pas encore à le produire d'une main_ ».

Mais leur surprise n'était pas terminée. Un nouveau clone apparu et se plaça de l'autre côté du blond en posant ses mains autours du globe tournoyant. Lequel changea légèrement de couleur, tournoya encore plus vite et émis un son strident. Un vent puissant s'éleva autours des trois Naruto. L'original leva sa main quelques secondes plus tard.

**- FUTON, RASENSHURIKEN** !

L'ultime technique de Naruto dans toute sa splendeur.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que, caché parmi les arbres, un individu épiait le moindre mouvement de la petite troupe.

- Ce gamin est doué. Ça pourrait être intéressant. Très intéressant.

L'individu sortit une langue démesurée comme pour se lécher les lèvres. La convoitise se reflétant dans ses pupilles de serpent.

Pendant qu'une inquiétante apparition était tapie dans les fourrés, Minato, Jiraya et Kushina observaient la technique de Naruto, en pleine démonstration de virtuosité avec son Rasenshuriken, mêlant l'élément vent et l'ultime niveau du changement de forme.

- Il a réussi à améliorer le rasengan, murmura Minato cette fois complètement stupéfait. Il m'a surpassé sur cette technique…..

_Bravo fiston. Bien joué. _

- Mais comment fait ce gamin pour maîtriser une telle technique ? pensait Jiraya de son côté. Il est pourtant si jeune.

- Bravo Naruto ! s'écria Kushina. Tu es vraiment impressionnant.

Elle était sincèrement ravie de constater de ses propres yeux à quel point ce jeune blond, qu'elle appréciait déjà, se révélait plein de ressources.

Minato eut quelques instants de dépit avant que la curiosité et l'intérêt professionnel ne reprennent le dessus. Il demanda donc quelques précisions.

- Dis-moi, Naruto, comment as-tu réussi à intégrer l'élément vent dans le rasengan ?

- C'est grâce à Kakashi-sensei qui m'a fait découvrir une méthode d'apprentissage totalement différente de ce que je connaissais avant.

Regard intéressé.

_Donc, mon élève est devenu son maître. Une nouvelle méthode ? Qu'as-tu donc fait, Kakashi ? _

- C'est-à-dire ? interrogea Jiraya pour une fois sérieux.

- Je vais vous montrer, 'ttebayo. Sourit le jeune blond avec un sourire espiègle.

Il annula sa technique avant de faire à nouveau les signes du Kage Bunshin.

- **TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN** !

Ce furent près de mille Naruto qui apparurent moins d'une seconde plus tard étonnant encore davantage les 3 adultes se tenant à côté de lui.

- Autant de clones solides….

- Quel gamin.

- Super, 'ttebane !

Les Naruto se mirent à parler, chacun prononçant un bout de phrase, ce qui donnait une étrange impression.

- Chacun de nous fait l'exercice demandé…..

- ….et quand nous disparaissons….

- ….toute l'expérience revient à moi, l'original…..

- …..ce qui permet de réduire considérablement le temps d'apprentissage….

- ….avec deux clones le temps est divisé par deux….

- ….et ainsi avec ces milles clones j'ai accompli en quelques jours ce qu'il m'aurait fallu 20 ans pour maîtriser.

- Mais dis-moi, demanda à son tour Jiraya, combien de temps t'a-t-il fallu pour apprendre le Rasengan ?

- J'ai appris cette technique de vous, Ero-sennin, quand j'avais 13 ans. Et j'ai gagné ce collier de la vieille Tsunade parce ce qu'elle avait parié que je ne réussirais pas en une seule semaine.

- Mais ce collier c'est le même que celui de Dan ? S'étonna l'ermite batracien.

L'éclair jaune de Konoha en était bouleversé. Mais qui était ce phénomène pour réussir une prouesse pareille ?

_Une…..semaine ? Dire qu'il m'a fallu 3 ans pour arriver à le mettre au point. Et incomplet qui plus est…Et dire qu'on m'appelle le Génie. _

Kushina s'avança à son tour pour poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- Mais, cette technique que tu as faite toute à l'heure. A quel point est-elle puissante ?

- Une démonstration ? Aucun problème, s'écria Naruto ravi de montrer ses talents.

A ce stade-là, les problèmes passé/présent/futur lui étaient complètement sortis de la tête.

Il fit signe à deux clones de venir l'aider pour former à nouveau son attaque. Une fois celle-ci prête il reprit la parole.

- Je vous conseillerai de reculer de quelques mètres.

Une fois sa requête exécutée il se lança sur la foule de clones qui lui faisaient face. Les trois spectateurs n'en crurent pas leurs yeux quand ils virent l'onde de choc créée par la technique. Une fois la poussière retombée, il ne restait plus un seul clone. La technique de rang super S avait montré sa formidable efficacité.

_Lorsque Kushina va réaliser que le jardin est détruit, ça risque de retomber sur moi. _

Le Naruto original était allongé au sol, projeté par les vents violents. Minato s'approcha en souriant et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Qui aurait dit que le Rasengan pouvait une fois amélioré pouvait devenir aussi puissant. Je suis vraiment impressionné, Naruto. Malgré ton âge tu es un grand ninja. Mais il n'empêche qu'une telle technique doit avoir des conséquences désastreuses pour la victime et le lanceur.

- Elle….détruit au niveau cellulaire autant celui qui est touché que moi. Mamy Tsunade m'avait prévenu de ne plus l'utiliser. Mais par la suite j'ai trouvé un moyen de ne plus avoir les conséquences du Rasenshuriken.

- Comment ?

S'il croyait être au bout de ses peines, il allait rapidement se rendre compte de son erreur.

- Grâce à l'enseignement des grenouilles du Mont Myoboku, répondit le jeune blond, et l'apprentissage de l'art des ermites.

Jiraya le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Impossible que ce gamin maîtrise l'art des ermites alors que lui-même avait mis près de 10 ans avant de parvenir à ce résultat. Mais il fut forcé d'y croire quand les pupilles horizontales et les cernes orange apparurent dans ses yeux. Et en plus il n'avait aucun changement de type grenouille en plus ? Ce garçon était un vrai génie.

Au moment où il passa en mode sennin, Naruto sentit un chakra maléfique situé très près d'eux, à la lisière de la forêt.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais sors de cette forêt et montre toi avant que je ne vienne te chercher.

- Ku ku ku…..tu as un sacré culot de me menacer avorton , moi l'un des Légendaires sannins de Konoha.

Tous les individus présents sur les lieux le reconnurent.

- Orochimaru-san ? ( Minato )

- Tiens Oro-kun tu ne joues pas avec tes fioles de chimiste aujourd'hui ? ( Jiraya, moqueur )

- Je me disais bien que ça sentait le reptile dans cette forêt (Kushina, dégoutée)

Quant à Naruto il avait devant lui un vieil ennemi et en autre responsable de la désertion de Sasuke.…..Sasuke ? « _Mais alors, si je le tue ici et maintenant, dans le futur de cette époque Sasuke ne désertera pas_ »

Le jeune blond commença à envisager à nouveau un éventuel meurtre. Et celui-ci sans réticences particulières puisque notre Sannin était loin d'être innocent.

_Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans le pays de l'eau_

Une silhouette marchait en direction du Nord d'un pas lent. Elle revenait d'un long voyage mais l'objectif semblait en valoir la peine.

- J'ai convaincu ce naïf de Nagato de se mettre à mon service. Et comme je l'avais prévu, sa haine des grandes puissances fera de lui une arme destructrice. C'est la première étape de mon plan qui à terme me permettra de…..

Il fut interrompu par un grondement de tonnerre accompagné d'une chute de pluie monumentale.

L'individu mit une capuche sombre sur sa tête, ne laissant apparaître qu'un étrange œil rouge à trois virgules.

_Forêt de la Mort, Konoha_

- Ferme la, Jiraya, s'écria Orochimaru agacé, je ne suis pas là pour toi.

Puis s'adressant à Naruto.

- Dis-moi, gamin, je trouve que tu es plutôt intéressant d'après ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. J'aimerai en savoir plus sur toi… Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi ? Nous pourrions avoir une discussion sérieuse sur ton avenir proche...Naruto-kun.

Il se pourlécha à nouveau les lèvres. Naruto était plus que choqué. « _Il veut que je le suive comme Sasuke afin de prendre mon corps j'ai l'impression. S'il croit que je vais accepter !_ »

- N'y compte pas, Orochimaru, je ne te laisserai pas faire des expériences sur lui.

C'était Minato qui venait de parler, froidement. Lui aussi avait dû comprendre les intentions du Sannin. Et son ton avertissait clairement son interlocuteur de ne pas tenter sa chance sous peine d'y rester.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, Minato. Répliqua son interlocuteur sans lui accorder un regard. Je ne t'ai pas parlé.

- Je vois que tu as encore oublié comment être poli Oro-kun, mais tu ne devrais pas tenter ta chance. Fit Jiraya d'une voix moqueuse mais avec l'air de celui qui se prépare à la bagarre.

L'action qui suivit fut brève mais intense. La langue d'Orochimaru sortit et se projeta vers Jiraya dans un geste sans équivoque. Lequel esquiva l'attaque plutôt aisément.

Alors que Naruto allait se précipiter, Minato lui fit signe d'arrêter.

- Je m'en occupe.

Il avança alors calmement vers Orochimaru. Celui-ci ne se contenta pas d'attendre.

- **SEN'EI JASHU ( la poigne du serpent spectral)**

Pas moins de 3 ou 4 serpents sortirent de sa manche vers Minato. Le blond sauta vers le haut pour esquiver puis dans le même mouvement lança un kunai sur Orochimaru.

Ce dernier l'attrapa entre deux doigts avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je connais ta technique, jeune prétentieux, tu ne m'auras pas si je rattrape cette arme.

- Erreur, fit la voix de Minato juste devant lui, je me repère à sa marque dessus. Que tu la tiennes ou non ne change strictement rien.

Il enfonça son poing dans le ventre du Sannin. Ce dernier recula d'un pas, mais ne sembla pas avoir ressenti une quelconque douleur.

- Premier et dernier avertissement, Orochimaru, quitte cet endroit et il n'y aura aucun problème.

La voix de l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha était claire. Ses propos précis, et ses yeux de glace ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'issus du combat.

Naruto frissonna légèrement. Toujours en mode sennin, son ressenti du chakra était démultiplié. Et dans ce cas présent….

_Cette présence….elle est glaciale. Il est dangereux….Je ne savais pas que Yondaime était aussi redoutable._

Orochimaru serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, qu'on le menace.

- Enfoiré….tu vas me le payer…..

Il commença à composer quelques signes, mais s'interrompit quand il avisa la silhouette du Sandaime qui se dirigeait vers eux.

- Vous avez de la chance, mais nous nous reverrons croyez le bien. Siffla-t-il avant de disparaître dans le sol.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de rester surpris, le combat avait été bref, mais il avait pu constater de ses yeux que Minato Namikaze était vraiment un ninja terriblement puissant. Une formidable marge de progression l'attendait….Mais qu'elle était sa force véritable ? Son style de ninjutsu ? Avait-il créé d'autres techniques ?

A son époque, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage était considéré comme un génie égalant voire surpassant ses prédécesseurs, mais sa mort prématurée avait mis un terme à son œuvre à la tête du village. Pour Naruto, c'était un modèle et savoir que cet être exceptionnel était son père avait rempli notre blondinet d'une immense fierté. Sa décision fut vite prise.

- Yond…euh Minato-san…..fit-il d'un ton décidé, j'aimerais que nous combattions l'un contre l'autre. Mes sensei m'ont souvent comparé à toi, mais j'aimerais voir moi-même ce qu'il en est.

Minato lui jeta un regard légèrement étonné avant de sourire. Pourquoi pas ?

De son côté, Jiraya, s'assit contre une souche d'arbre. Le combat promettait d'être intéressant.

- Pourquoi pas, Naruto, c'est une bonne occasion pour moi de voir ce que donne l'entraînement de mon élève couplé à celui de mon propre sensei. Ainsi, bien sûr, d'une volonté impressionnante héritée de ma compagne.

_Je n'osais te le demander. Mais ça m'arrange. Viens, Naruto. Viens, mon fils. _

- Pareil pour moi, 'ttebayo, s'écria Naruto, j'ai toujours rêvé d'affronter mon idole et le créateur de ma meilleure technique.

Minato rigola.

_Mon dernier combat a dû être splendide pour que je devienne si aimé….et regretté. _

- Très bien. Mais j'instaure une règle. Objecta-t-il. Pour éviter de détruire notre maison, les techniques de rang S sont interdites. Ton Rasenshuriken attendra une autre occasion.

- Pas de problème.

- Alors, tiens-toi prêt !

Naruto se mit en position d'attaque, les doigts déjà croisés, prêt à créer un clone. Minato, quant-à-lui, sortit de sa sacoche l'une de ses fameux Kunais et se ramassa, prêt à bondir.

Un combat mémorable allait commencer. Et un des rêves de Naruto se réaliser.

_Toute ma vie, j'ai observé ton visage dans la falaise. Toutes ces années de Ninja, on m'a comparé à toi en me vantant ta compassion et ta douceur. Depuis longtemps je t'admire et aurais tout donné pour ne serait-ce que te croiser. Et là, non seulement je peux te voir, mais aussi te parler. Et plus que tout….._

_Ôto-san…., apprendre que je suis le fils d'une légende. J'espère que tu seras fier de moi, autant que je le suis de toi. _

_J'arrive._


	7. Combat de blonds ( version 2)

_Après mention de quelques erreurs, je reposte le chapitre 7 mis à jour. _

_Merci à Jojo-shadow._

_Clems17_

Sur un terrain vague, proche d'une sombre forêt, deux personnes se font face en silence. Deux personnes se ressemblant physiquement. Deux blonds aux yeux azur.

L'un des deux, jeune adulte, portait la tenue habituelle des ninjas de niveau supérieur de Konoha, à savoir un justaucorps et un pantalon bleu foncé ainsi qu'un gilet épais de couleur verte.

L'autre, plus jeune, portait une tenue orange et noire et un pantalon de même couleur. Il s'appelait Naruto Uzumaki.

Unis par le sang, à travers l'espace et le temps, père et fils s'observent, guettant la moindre réaction, un début des hostilités.

Plus loin, assis à même le sol, trois autres individus attendaient également le début du combat. Une femme et deux hommes : trois générations installées côte à côte. Sexagénaire, le visage vieillissant mais le regard vif, le plus vieux présentait la posture droite du soldat ayant pris sa retraite au sommet de sa gloire. Sandaime Hokage de Konoha, représentant de l'autorité de son village, il observait avec calme et sagesse l'évolution de la nouvelle génération, représentée par les deux blonds se regardant en chien de faïence.

Si, à l'origine, il était venu pour annoncer la décision finale du Conseil, la mention de ce combat l'avait fait repousser cette décision de quelques temps.

Elève du premier, le second spectateur était un homme de grande taille à longue chevelure blanche. Sannin de Konoha et ermite des crapauds du Mont Myoboku, il avait abandonné pour l'heure ses recherches perverses qui constituaient sa principale source de revenue et son terreau pour des œuvres douteuses. Le visage sérieux et concentré, il attendait ce combat avec impatience.

La dernière et plus jeune était une très belle rousse du même âge que Minato, son compagnon. Dernière représentante ( à l'heure actuelle ) du mystérieux clan Uzumaki originaire du pays des tourbillons, elle observait son amour de toujours Minato qui s'apprêtait à montrer quelques-unes de ses capacités. Un moment de joie et de fierté pour elle. D'un autre côté, le jeune homme en face de Minato faisait monter en elle un curieux sentiment qui la poussait à l'apprécier.

Dans le silence précédant le combat aucun des individus en présence n'osait ne faire un seul geste, étant concentrés sur le moment à venir.

C'est lorsqu'un cri bestial retentit dans la forêt voisine que tout débuta.

- C'est parti ! s'écria Naruto en s'élançant en avant prêt à en découdre.

Quelques dixièmes de seconde plus tard il était immobilisé, un kunai sous la gorge.

- Pas d'impatience, Naruto, fit Minato avec un sourire, se précipiter tête en avant ne t'apportera rien dans un combat.

- Hé hé, répondit Naruto avec un sourire encore plus grand, je reconnais le style de Kakashi-sensei dans cette façon d'intercepter un ennemi.

Minato sentit une once de fierté le parcourir.

- Toutefois, reprit Naruto, si je dis ça, c'est que je connais bien Kakashi-sensei. Et j'avais déjà en tête la parade correspondante.

Derrière Minato, un Naruto l'agrippait par son gilet vert et de l'autre préparait un Rasengan aidé d'un autre clone.

- La force de la situation déjà arrivée, se vanta légèrement Naruto.

- Bonne tactique, approuva Jiraya avec une moue satisfaite.

- Il utilise ses Kage Bunshin de façon intelligente, ajouta le Sandaime.

Minato aussi se mit à sourire.

- Pas mal pas mal, tu n'en es pas à ton coup d'essai c'est évident. Et il est clair que cette situation de combat t'est familière.

Il leva deux doigts.

- Toutefois, continua-t-il, ne présume pas de tes forces. Pour être efficace une tactique doit subir des dizaines de mise en situation différentes. Deux adversaires ne sont jamais rigoureusement pareils. SHUNSHIN NO JUTSU !

Il disparut soudainement de l'emprise de Naruto avant de réapparaître sur la branche d'un arbre proche.

- Allez Naruto. Suffit pour l'échauffement. Le combat commence maintenant. Montre-moi donc tes réelles capacités.

- Pas de problème, 'ttebayo, j'ai trop hâte de voir ça.

Minato sortit de sa poche plusieurs Kunais à trois branches. Il visa soigneusement et les envoya dans toutes les directions. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux combattants étaient entourés de Kunais plantés dans le décor.

- Il utilise déjà cette technique ? S'étonna Kushina. C'est rare qu'il en arrive aussi vite à son dernier atout.

- Il ne va pas utiliser l'Hiraishin pour l'instant, corrigea Jiraya. C'est une habitude dans ses combats d'un certain niveau. Afin de se donner un filet de secours au cas. Ce Naruto…..il n'est pas n'importe qui.

Pendant ce temps, le combat avait réellement débuté. Les deux blonds s'étaient lancés dans un affrontement de Taijutsu.

Le pied de Naruto se tendit dans une courbe parfaite en direction de l'estomac de son adversaire. Celui-ci volta sur la droite et attrapa sa cheville de la main gauche avant de balancer son coude en plein visage de Naruto qui l'évita en se penchant vers l'arrière. Il parvint à échapper à la prise de son adversaire en poussant son poignet vers le haut. Il se rétablit sur les mains avant de se remettre debout d'un bond. Minato sourit.

- Pas mal, Naruto. Je reconnais quelques mouvements de Jiraya-sensei. Tes bases sont de qualité, mais ton point faible est la rapidité d'exécution et de réflexes.

Il se retrouva dos à dos avec Naruto sans que ce dernier ne l'ait vu passer.

- Et sans cette vitesse, ton Taijutsu ne pourra arriver au maximum de son potentiel. Ce qui limite cruellement ton évolution en tant que Ninja accompli et constitue pour un adversaire expérimenté une faille à exploiter.

Naruto se retourna vivement. Il tenta un balayage de sa jambe gauche que Minato évita en sautant légèrement avant de contrattaquer rapidement en le frappant au niveau de la cuisse ce qui déséquilibra Naruto.

Le plus jeune des deux blonds avait beau tenter tous les coups, toutes les techniques, toutes les stratégies qu'il connaissait ; Minato les évitait en bougeant juste assez pour ne pas se faire toucher.

- Il est clair, reprit ce dernier avec la voix d'un professeur appliqué, que les divers entraînements que tu as suivis ont été concentrés sur la puissance de tes techniques et peut-être la stratégie des clones afin de te faire progresser rapidement. En ce sens, c'est un choix judicieux. Mais dans toute maison bien construite, les bases sont nécessaires pour agrandir les étages et en profiter réellement. Trop privilégier sa vitesse n'est pas suffisent. Trop privilégier sa force brute équivaut à devenir une brute musclée. L'harmonie du ninja accompli est d'arriver à allier vitesse, force et mental d'acier. Trouver le bon dosage nécessite une vie. Représente-toi ces trois exigences comme le fonctionnement du chakra. Mélange de corps et d'esprit pour arriver à son unicité. C'est un travail à plein temps qui commence dès l'apprentissage de la marche sur l'eau et qui à terme permet de créer des techniques comme le Rasengan. Tu as comme je le disais une bonne capacité physique et un mental d'acier (comme Kushina d'ailleurs). Pour parfaire ta formation, tu devras travailler ta rapidité de réflexe et d'attaque.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, et avant que Naruto ait compris ce qui se passait, il reçut le genou de l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha en plein ventre. Et Minato continua son enchaînement avec le calme, la méthode nette et efficace, et l'habitude du combattant expert dans son domaine.

- Je vois que Minato a bien retenue mes leçons, s'extasia Jiraya ravi, quelle tirade !

- Et toi les miennes Jiraya, rétorqua le Sandaime, enfin, si tu ne donnais pas l'impression de ne pas m'écouter en cours.

Jiraya lui lança un regard noir mais ne répliqua pas.

Naruto finit par s'écrouler au sol, épuisé par la correction qu'il venait de prendre.

- Je reconnais que tu es sacrément rapide, ôto-san, comme on me l'avait si souvent dis en parlant de l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha. Cependant, j'ai trouvé dans mon dernier entraînement de grande échelle un moyen acceptable pour égaliser la partie.

Il ouvrit les yeux, arborant les cernes orange du mode Sennin, lui donnant un regard surprenant.

- Le vieux maître crapaud m'a parlé d'un mélange équilibré avec l'énergie naturelle. Aussi je crois que je comprends ce dont tu parlais tout à l'heure. Maintenant voyons si mon mode ermite et mon Kumite des crapauds peut venir à bout de ta vitesse. KUCHYOSE NO JUTSU.

Il fit ainsi apparaître sa tenue d'ermite représentée par un long manteau rouge à flammes noires.

Kushina sourit. « _Ils se ressemblent beaucoup_ ».

- Le mode Sennin, hein ? fit Minato. C'est une idée intelligente.

Il se lança en avant, kunai au poing. Puis soudainement s'arrêta, bloqué totalement.

Naruto avait attrapé le bras droit de son adversaire au moment où ce dernier allait frapper. Puis, d'un mouvement du torse le projeta en arrière.

- A ton tours de te battre sérieusement, Oto-san. Sinon, ça risque de devenir dangereux. Les choses sérieuses commencent réellement.

_Ailleurs dans Konoha_

Un homme habillé sombrement était debout sur une estrade en face d'une dizaine de personnes l'écoutant attentivement. La réunion se déroulait dans une salle souterraine éclairée par des bougies.

- ….et c'est pourquoi, disait cet homme, afin que le sacrifice des générations précédentes ne soit pas oublié, nous devrions prendre le contrôle de ce village.

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, rétorqua une autre personne assise dans la foule. La situation n'est pas la même qu'autrefois. Nidaime nous a donné la preuve de sa confiance.

- Tobirama Senju est le digne représentant de son clan, comme son bâtard de frère. Il nous a fait miroiter cette donation comme un leurre afin de garder l'œil sur notre famille.

- Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, nous n'avons pas les capacités militaires pour conquérir Konoha.

- Oh, si ce n'est que ça, reprit le premier orateur, ce ne sera pas difficile de trouver le moyen d'y arriver. Le destin nous a offert une chance sur un plateau d'argent.

Sur le mur derrière lui, le mot « Renard » sembla s'éclairer d'une lueur sinistre ; comme pour refléter les pupilles écarlates des membres de l'Assemblée.

_Terrain près de la forêt de la mort, _ _Konoha._

Le lieu du combat était constellé de trous de forme parfaitement ronde. Marques indélébiles des nombreux Rasengans utilisés par les deux combattants.

Le mode Sennin avait effectivement égalisé la partie, comme l'avait prédit Naruto. Et ainsi, le combat était devenu bien plus sérieux avec échange de Rasengan à toute volée, Naruto pouvant en mode Sennin créer cette technique d'une main.

Minato combattait de façon prudente toutefois, car il savait que dans ce mode, Naruto pouvait lui causer des blessures redoutables.

Il changea alors complètement de style. Et gonflant ses poumons il lança une technique qui surprit son adversaire.

- **FUTON : KAMI NO IKI ( souffle divin )**

Un grand vent se leva, projetant Naruto plusieurs mètres en arrière.

- Du ninjutsu ? S'étonna Naruto. J'aurais dû y penser.

- Changeons de domaine si tu veux bien, Naruto. Laisse-moi voir tes techniques ninjas.

- Mais….je….

Devait-il lui dire que la totalité de son répertoire Ninjutsu venait déjà d'être utilisé ?

_Je pense que si je fais le sexy jutsu kaa-chan va me tuer. _

Il perdit le cours de ses pensées lorsque Minato reprit la parole.

- J'aurais pu utiliser le Katon ou le Suiton, mais ton Rasengan aurait limité les dégâts grâce à sa force de rotation. Après tout, le Rasengan est ma technique à l'origine. J'en connais avantages et points faibles. Le futon est impossible à contrer par le Rasengan.

Il fit quelques signes.

- Prépare-toi Naruto !

- Je suis mal, 'ttebayo !

- **FUTON : RENKÛDAN (distorsion de l'air ).**

Une énorme boule de vent fondit à grande vitesse sur Naruto qui parvint à l'éviter d'extrême justesse, se jetant ainsi à corps perdu sur les deux autres, lancées simultanément.

On entendit alors un cri de douleurs dans la plaine, alors que Naruto subissait les effets tranchants de cette attaque de haut niveau.

Les trois arbitres se levèrent d'un même mouvement afin de constater eux-mêmes ce qui s'était passé. Et le meilleur était à venir. Ou le pire, selon le point de vue.

Aux cris de douleurs succéda soudain un rugissement terrible alors que la fumée due à l'attaque précédente se dissipait.

Deux queues de chakra fouettaient l'air au-dessus de Naruto, lui-même entouré d'une aura rouge orangée. Ses yeux présentaient des pupilles verticales, lui donnant un regard sanguinaire.

- Kyubi, murmura Minato.

Kushina s'était, comme les deux autres arbitres, précipitée vers le lieu du combat, ayant vu Naruto se prendre l'attaque Fuuton de Minato de plein fouet.

Mais, alors qu'elle faisait quelques pas, elle ressentit soudain une terrible douleur abdominale tandis que dans sa tête résonnait un rire terriblement reconnaissable et maléfique.

L'entité qu'elle hébergeait en elle depuis maintenant plusieurs années, le terrible Démon Renard à 9 queues avait pourtant était scellée avec tout le talent d'une Uzumaki couplé avec le chakra spécial de Kushina. Autant que la jeune femme ne s'en souvienne, c'était la première fois depuis lontemps (mis à part le matin-même) que Kyubi se débattait autant dans son corps.

La douleur inhabituelle la jeta au sol.

Pendant ce temps, le combat avait pris une dimension complètement différente. Minato faisait maintenant tout son possible pour éviter les attaques de la surprenante créature qui l'attaquait avec hargne, sans trop de difficultés cependant. Une troisième queue commença à se former.

_Tête de Naruto_

- A quoi tu joues, stupide Renard ? S'exclamait Naruto outré. Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Vas-tu cesser tes tentatives ?

- **Cesse de me parler de cette façon, gamin !** Rétorqua le Bijuu en souriant de toutes ses dents.** Si tu savais te battre un minimum on n'en serait pas là !**

- Pardon ? Mais de quoi je me mêle, en mode Sennin je me débrouille très bien, 'ttebayo !

L'animal soupira de déception.

- **Pauvre naïf que tu es…..Même si tu pouvais garder ta dégaine de crapaud (que je déteste sois dit en passant) pendant des heures, tu n'arriverais pas à l'effleurer. Il est dix fois plus fort que toi les mains attachées dans le dos, les yeux fermées et les oreilles bouchées. Sois réaliste gamin. Tu as besoin de moi.**

Mais Naruto n'était pas décidé à lui accorder le point.

- Ta façon de combattre n'est pas la mienne, Kyubi. Ce n'est pas un combat à mort ! Alors retourne dans ta cage ou je ne réponds plus de rien !

Rugissement.

- **Et bien ouvre la cette cage, mossieur le ninja de première catégorie, qu'on règle ça entre personnes qui se respectent !**

- Ah ouais ! Tu crois que je vais accepter ? Dès le moment où j'ouvrirais cette cage tu serais libre. Il en est hors de question.

- **Mauviette** !

- Répète ça fourrure sur patte!

_Champs de combat_

La situation semblait s'empirer de minutes en minutes. Le mini-Kyubi, qui en était maintenant à l'aube de la quatrième queue, hurlait avec rage tout en labourant le sol de ses griffes.

Dans le même temps, Kushina se tordait de douleur au sol.

Minato, Jiraya et le Sandaime demeuraient désemparés par ce brusque revirement de situation.

C'est quand la bête commença à préparer son attaque ultime ( Bijuu-dama ) que Minato sortit de sa torpeur.

- Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça, aux grands maux les grands moyens.

Tenant un de ses kunais entre les dents, il commença une série de signes. Et lorsque Naruto-kyubi lança son attaque, il était prêt.

- **JIKUKAN KEKKAI (barrière spatio-temporelle). **

La technique fit apparaître une barrière entre lui et l'attaque. Au moment du choc, la boule de chakra fut littéralement absorbée pour finir par disparaître.

- Deuxième étape, à présent, souffla Minato qui transpirait à grosses gouttes.

Il fit quatre signes et une autre barrière similaire à la première apparut dans le dos du mini-Kyubi.

- Pardonne-moi, Naruto, mais pour le battre je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

De la barrière ressortit la boule de chakra précédemment absorbée. La collision entre Naruto et son attaque provoqua un bruit réellement assourdissant, avant qu'un corps terriblement amoché soit projeté hors du nuage de fumée.

Les spectateurs encore valides s'empressèrent d'amener Naruto et Kushina à l'hôpital.

_Hôpital de Konoha, trois jours plus tard._

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, étendu dans un lit d'hôpital ouvrit lentement les yeux. Avant de les refermer immédiatement. Quelle lumière ! Mais que faisait-il ici, 'ttebayo ?

Il se plongea dans ses souvenirs malgré l'atroce migraine qui lui vrillait le crane.

- J'ai dû encore abuser des « ramens du Contrebandier ». Conclut le blond. Quelle idée aussi d'ajouter du saké….

Une voix sauvagement grave retentit alors dans son esprit et une fois de plus il eut la vision des égouts constituant la demeure de son locataire.

- **Alors, gamin, on a tout oublié déjà** ?

- Kyubi ? Encore toi ?

Le Renard ricana.

- **Ai-je le choix, Ô puissant ninja ? Il me semble à moi que je suis légèrement limité dans mes déplacements.**

- Ça me revient…..tu as pris le contrôle de mon corps et tenté de tuer le Yondaime.

Il y eut un claquement de pattes lorsque l'Animal se mit à applaudir.

- **Bonne réponse ! Vous venez de gagner votre poids en ramens.**

- Evite l'humour, boule de poil, tu es totalement nul. Critiqua le blond.

Ricanement.

-** Et c'est le Baka du village qui dit ça ? Celui qui a tellement de charisme, que ses (pauvres) coéquipiers pleurent de honte dès qu'il ouvre la bouche ? **

Naruto s'approcha encore plus et répondit très calme.

- Tu as déjà essayé de me provoquer, Kyubi, croyant que je vais enlever le sceau. Tu rêves ! Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de tes services sanglants.

- **Tu n'es qu'un poltron et un misérable avorton !** s'écria le Démon à neuf queues. **Crois-tu que c'est avec ce genre de sentiments pitoyables que tu vas pouvoir amener la paix dans ce monde corrompu ? Tu ne sais rien de la haine et de la douleur que tu ressentiras en restant comme un baka naïf et innocent**.

Naruto fut totalement ahuri par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il répondit avec colère et indignation. Détachant les syllabes.

- Je ne connais pas la haine ? MOI je ne connais pas la haine ? COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE ÇA ALORS QUE TU M'AS POURRI TOUTE MON ENFANCE ! A cause de toi j'ai vécu dans la tristesse et la solitude la plus totale ! Tous les villageois de Konoha m'ont totalement mis à l'écart parce qu'il ne voyait en moi que le monstre que tu es ! Penses-tu vraiment, toi qui te dis si omniscient, que c'est en tuant que j'empêcherai la haine de se répandre ? En n'utilisant pas ton potentiel de destruction je ne serais jamais corrompu par la haine dont tu as fait ta raison de vivre. Aussi fort que tu sois, je t'en empêcherai et te débarrasserais de tous ces sentiments inhumains que tu as en toi.

- Tu ne le pourras jamais, gamin, je suis le démon renard à neuf queues et la haine fait partie de mon être.

Naruto sourit et d'un ton claironnant et sûr de lui lança une tirade en se pointant du doigt.

- Je ne renonce jamais et ne revient pas sur ma parole, Kyubi, c'est ça pour moi être un ninja.

Sur ses mots il quitta mentalement cette pièce sinistre et se retrouva à nouveau dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'on toqua à la porte et deux personnes entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Oto-san ! Ero-sennin…..

Les deux hommes sourirent légèrement.

- Je vois que tu es réveillé, Naruto. Constata Minato en souriant. Tu as quand même dormi longtemps.

- Combien de….

- Trois jours, entiers, répondit Jiraya, et probablement le double si tu m'appelles encore une fois Ero-sennin.

- Trois jours…..C'est bien plus que les fois précédentes…..

Lors de sa crise sur le Pont du Ciel et de la Terre, cela avait été bien plus court. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

L'Eclair Jaune s'assit alors sur le bord d'une chaise.

- Tout d'abord, permet moi de te dire que le Conseil a conclu à ton appartenance au Village. Non sans quelques….difficultés toutefois.

Il soupira.

- Il a donc été décidé que tu serais, toutefois, sous le coup d'une mesure de prévention. Hiruzen-sama a donc affirmé que tu serais surveillé par Kushina et moi. Ce qui, si on y réfléchit bien, n'est d'ailleurs pas une si mauvaise chose.

_Parfait. _

- Ca me va parfaitement, 'ttebayo.

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

- Naruto, reprit le futur Yondaime, Inconsciemment, tu as utilisé le chakra du démon Renard à neuf queues pendant notre combat et…..

Il hésita puis se lança.

- …..Kushina a fini par s'évanouir de….douleur.

_Quoi ? Comment ça ? _

- De douleur ? Répéta le plus jeune blond. Mais pourquoi ? Je l'ai blessée quand j'étais contrôlé ?

_Ce serait la meilleure, ça….maudit renard. _

- Non, déclara à son tour Jiraya, tu ne l'as pas touchée. Mais en réaction à la crise de rage du….Renard, elle a senti son propre chakra entrer en ébullition (d'après ce que j'ai compris) ce qui l'a fait tomber dans les pommes.

- Mais pourquoi, 'ttebayo ? Elle a un lien avec Kyubi ou quoi ?

Minato fronça les sourcils.

_Ça non plus il ne le savait pas ? J'en viens à me demander comment ce Renard a pu être scellé en lui. _

- Exactement. Avant que tu n'apparaisses ici, le jinchuriki de Kyubi c'était elle.

Naruto fut si surpris qu'il ne l'aurait pas été davantage si on venait de lui dire que Teuchi avait été nommé Hokage.

- Kushina…..maman….'ttebayo…..je….. impossible…..Je ne vous crois pas.

Puis hurlant.

- MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE MANIE DE SCELLER CE MONSTRE A L'INTERIEUR DES GENS DE MA FAMILLE ?

Minato répondit avec tristesse.

- Kushina….a été choisie à cause de son chakra particulier qui était adéquat à la détention du bijuu. Et elle-même était la seconde jinchuriki de Kyubi. La première étant Mito Uzumaki, la femme du Shodai Hokage.

- Encore une Uzumaki…murmura Naruto qui tombait de surprises en surprises.

- Elle s'est sacrifiée pour sceller la bête en elle lors du combat entre son mari et Uchiha Madara à la Vallée de la fin.

Naruto sursauta. Mon dieu…lui aussi il l'avait oublié.

- Uchiha Madara ! Ce ninja maudit qui a réussi à survivre après tout ce temps ?

- De quoi parles-tu, Naruto ? Demanda Minato les sourcils froncés.

- Madara est viv….

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un grand coup de tonnerre noya ses paroles. Le ciel sembla se déchirer sous l'assaut des éclairs zébrant le ciel. D'une violence inouïe, la tempête continuait de hurler. Tout cela donnait une impression d'insécurité et de menace grandissante.

Comme pour confirmer cette sensation, un ANBU apparut soudain devant eux.

- Le Sandaime Hokage vous demande de venir dans son bureau le plus rapidement possible.

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

- Allons-y sans perdre de temps, déclara Jiraya, si Sarutobi-sensei va jusqu'à nous envoyer un membre des forces spéciales pour nous convoquer, je n'ose même pas imaginer l'importance de ce qu'il a à nous dire.

Tous sortirent de la chambre de Naruto, ce dernier ayant à peine le temps de revêtir sa veste orange et ses sandales avant de les rejoindre.

L'Hokage les accueillit à la porte de son bureau ainsi que les nombreux Jonins que le petit groupe avait rencontré en chemin et qui étaient eux-aussi convoqués par le chef du village. Une fois le groupe au complet, tous se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion du Grand Conseil de Konoha.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous étaient installés. Il y avait Hiruzen Sarutobi Hokage de Konoha, Koharu Utatane et Homura Mitokado (Conseillers de l'Hokage), Danzo Shimura chef des ANBU (et de la Racine), Jiraya et Orochimaru (Sannin de Konoha), Shibi Aburame (du clan Aburame bien sûr), Akimichi Chozâ, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyûga, Fugaku Uchiha. Tous ceux-là représentaient leurs clans. Mais on pouvait compter également Minato, Kakashi (nouvellement promu Jonin), Naruto et quelques autres inconnus de notre blondinet.

Le Sandaime prit la parole d'une voix forte, afin de faire taire les rares discussions.

- Messieurs (dames, ajouta Tsume Inuzuka), si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui ici, c'est que plusieurs nouvelles récentes m'ont étés apportées par oiseau prioritaire. En premier lieu, les rumeurs courent sur un petit groupe de déserteurs fondés par trois jeunes orphelins originaires d'Ame (Jiraya releva la tête en entendant ça) qui auraient finis par être tués par Hanzo. Ceci étant, leur petit groupe d'extrémistes portant le nom d'Akatsuki….

Il fut soudainement interrompu par une exclamation provenant du fin fond de la salle.

- Vous avez dit Akatsuki, 'ttebayo ?

Encore des individus auxquels il ne pensait plus depuis quelques temps.

- Oui, en effet Naruto, mais assis-toi je te prie. Je n'ai pas encore terminé.

Le blond qui s'était levé d'un bond se laissa tomber sur sa chaise encore hébété.

- Mais leurs objectifs, quels sont-ils ? Demanda Hiashi Hyûga à peine curieux.

- Nous ne le savons pas, répondit Koharu en sortant une liasse de papiers de sa sacoche. Les rapports indiquent qu'ils auraient participés au cours des derniers mois (et selon nos informateurs) à plusieurs raids aux alentours du village d'Ame en assassinant des hommes influents lors du dernier conflit important.

- Mais nos sources sont-elles sûre de leur observation ?

Jiraya n'écoutait déjà plus. Il pensait à ses trois premiers élèves. Nagato….Yahiko….Konan….auraient étés tués…..

Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par le Sandaime qui avait repris la parole.

- Mais j'ai des nouvelles informations bien plus préoccupantes encore.

L'Assemblée retint son souffle.

- On m'annonce qu'Iwa serait en train de se préparer pour un mouvement de grande échelle.

- Quel genre de mouvement ? Demanda un Jonin.

- D'après notre espion sur place, le village d'Iwa aurait commencé à produire et acheter de nombreux objets nécessaires pour livrer bataille.

Ce fut l'ébahissement dans la salle.

- Livrer…..bataille ? murmura Minato abasourdis.

- Onooki, le Sandaime Tsuchikage aurait décidé, suite à sa déception dans la dernière Guerre de conquérir les villages alentours du Pays de la Terre.

- Et vous pensez qu'il en veut à Konoha ? Demanda Shikaku sourcils froncés.

- J'en suis convaincu, répondit l'Hokage.

Les discussions reprirent dans la salle. Seuls ceux du premier entendirent les dernières paroles du Sandaime. Des paroles qui résumaient toute l'horreur de la situation.

- Je crains que la Troisième Guerre Ninja ne vienne de débuter.

_La Troisième Guerre Ninja...un conflit sanglant...un jeune garçon découvre le vrai sens de l'amitié...un Jonin devient le héro de son village..._

_Et si...l'Histoire ninja changeait de façon...irréversible à cause d'un ninja totalement imprévisible ? _


End file.
